Paradoja
by LatexoHPo
Summary: Dicen que cuando deseas algo con todo tu corazón, cuando lo anhelas de verdad, hay alguien o algo que escucha tu súplica. Pero... ¿qué consecuencias traerá? Bruce lo descubrirá, y no le gustará. SLASH.
1. Prólogo: Culpa

**Renuncia:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stan Lee y Marvel Comics.

**Advertencia:** Relación homosexual explícita... ¡Slash pues! Así que si no quieres o puedes ver a Bruce Banner revolcándose con otro hombre... aprieta ese botoncito de allá arriba y regresa a dónde estabas ^^. ¿No lo has hecho? Seee... yo sé que te gusta, pillín jijijiji.

¡Agarren sus pañuelos, colóquense sus anteojos (los que lo necesiten), hagan de tripas corazón y a leer se ha dicho!

**PARADOJA**

**Prólogo: Culpa**

La noche parece ser su igual: oscura… tormentosa… temible.

La intensa lluvia moja todo su cuerpo, disfrazando las lágrimas que escurren incansables sobre sus mejillas. Tiembla, y ya no sabe si es a causa del frío o del huracán emocional del que está siendo preso; siente sus hombros sacudirse intensamente, muerde la tela sobre sus rodillas, sus manos se aprietan en puños alrededor de sus piernas flexionadas y comienza a sentir claramente la sangre que sus propias uñas dejan escapar de su piel al enterrarlas demasiado sobre sus palmas. Y no le preocupa el leve dolor físico y mucho menos lastimarse seriamente, eso no pasará. Lucha, lucha con todo su ser para que el otro sujeto no aparezca. No ahora, no lo necesita. Está tocando fondo de nuevo, y lo que menos quiere es que Hulk destroce todo a su alrededor sólo porque él se siente miserable.

Cuando piensa que ya no le quedan lágrimas, ni fuerzas, respira profundamente. Calma el acelerado latido de su corazón que, afortunadamente, no es lo suficientemente violento para hacerlo cambiar. Alza el rostro, recarga su espalda en la dura pared que tiene tras de sí, estira las piernas agotado, se pasa una mano por el empapado cabello y cierra los ojos unos instantes para abrirlos de nuevo y ver la lluvia en todo su esplendor.

Está en la azotea del edificio dónde renta un apartamento muy sencillo. Era todo lo que necesitaba, se dijo resignado cuando S.H.I.E.L.D., específicamente Fury, le instó (amenazó) a quedarse en Nueva York y formar parte de Los Vengadores. Se vio obligado a aceptar cuando descubrió sus expedientes y la guerra sin cuartel que el General Ross todavía tenía contra él. Si no aceptaba la protección de S.H.I.E.L.D. y huía de nuevo, bien, simplemente sería considerado otra vez una amenaza para la seguridad del país, y la cacería sería restituida a Ross.

Un año había pasado desde el incidente de Loki. Un año bueno… hasta ahora.

Los últimos diez años de su vida habían sido un infierno, pero un infierno al que se había acostumbrado. Un infierno que él conocía, dónde la soledad era su compañera y la disfrutaba. Durante los primeros cinco vivió con la obsesión de encontrar una cura, moviéndose de un lado a otro, siendo un nómada marginado, pero dónde no había lastimado a mucha gente. Entonces tuvo que volver a Estados Unidos, perseguido por Ross y por la esperanza de al fin deshacerse del otro sujeto. Y todo salió mal. No sólo no obtuvo una cura, sino que volvió a ser un perseguido y paria. Acabó con el peligro de "Abominación", sí, pero a un alto precio. Y huyó de nuevo, sólo para enfrentarse con la realidad de que no había esperanza para él. Así que se dedicó a ayudar a los demás, a sentir su alma menos culpable y a aligerar su tormento.

Aquellos países pobres habían sido su refugio y su catarsis. Pero de nuevo fue llamado. Y esa vez no salió todo tan mal; a pesar de su negativa a interactuar más de la cuenta con toda esa gente y atrapado en el Helicarrier, a pesar de sentirse expuesto, lo había logrado. Volvió a la lucha, volvió cuando comprendió que sus prácticas y meditaciones habían servido de algo, volvió cuando le entró en la cabeza que el mundo lo necesitaba… a él y a Hulk.

Y su vida, a partir de entonces, mejoró mucho. Porque conoció gente maravillosa que le llamaba _amigo_. Porque se sintió útil y necesitado. Porque lo conoció a él.

Aún con todo el dolor que siente en este momento, sonríe un poco mientras un rayo cae en algún punto de la ciudad. Y su sonrisa decae tan pronto como ha aparecido, y las lágrimas y la frustración lo aplastan de nuevo como pesadas losas. Cierra los ojos pensando en él.

Porque a pesar de toda su resistencia, en contra de todo lo que alguna vez quiso evitar, ahí estaba, enamorado hasta la médula de ese atractivo hombre que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir. ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cómo permitió que sucediera? Eran preguntas que ya no importaban. Lo amaba y punto.

Recuerda entonces, recuerda para que el dolor y la ira disminuyan. Recuerda los ojos azules, la hermosa sonrisa y el hoyuelo que aparece en las suaves mejillas. Recuerda su aroma, ese tan dulce que lo envolvió en desde el primer momento en que estrechó su mano cuando alguien los presentó. Recuerda la mirada apagada en esos azules ojos en aquél entonces. Porque él también había sufrido, porque se sintió tan vulnerable y débil cuando lo golpeó la comprensión (y Natasha), al saberse violado mentalmente por Loki y su locura.

Recuerda las charlas sobre sus mutuas emociones, el inicio de una buena amistad, y el inicio de esa sensación de calidez en su pecho cada vez que él estaba cerca. Recuerda que no quería aceptar que era importante, hasta que él le dio un puñetazo en la cara mientras le gritaba que sí era importante, que era importante para él. Y entonces, ¿recuerdas Bruce?… la ira se apoderó de ti, quizá fue el puñetazo en medio de tu cara, quizá fueron los gritos, tal vez fue el comprender dos cosas: que te habías enamorado de un hombre, que comenzabas a necesitarlo… y sobre todo, lo más importante y lo que más te hacía enojar: nunca lo tendrías para ti.

Porque se lo niega todo. Porque nada bueno en este mundo es para Bruce Banner, no cuando puede lastimarlo, herirlo… acabar con lo más puro de la gente a su alrededor. Estaba furioso, no con Clint… nunca con él. Estaba furioso consigo mismo, porque por primera vez anhelaba algo más que sólo deshacerse del otro sujeto: anhelaba la compañía, el amor, el cuerpo, las sonrisas, las palabras... todo lo que Clint Barton era.

Recuerda que perdió el control, que cayó de rodillas frente a Clint porque la transformación incontrolada es dolorosa. Mucho. Recuerda que, aún un poco consciente, le gritó a Clint que se largara, que lo dejara solo, que no quería lastimarlo. Pero Clint no huyó, no se apartó. Sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros que parecían romperse con cada espasmo que Hulk le obligaba a tener para liberarse. Y algo pasó. Su recuerdo se borra un poco ahí. Sólo sabe que despertó rato después, en la habitación que Tony amablemente adaptó para él en su Torre, y que no estaba solo. Clinton Francis Barton estaba a su lado, acariciándole una mejilla con suavidad.

Clint le explicó entonces que durante la semi transformación sólo repetía que no quería hacerle daño, y que lo único que el arquero pudo hacer fue abrazarlo. Fue entonces que perdió el sentido, sin que Hulk apareciera. Y ahí, juntos, comprendieron sus sentimientos, esos que iban más allá de la camaradería y de la amistad. Comprendieron que el tiempo que habían pasado charlando, bromeando alguna vez, compartiendo simplemente, era el más valioso. Porque Clint ya no se sentía tan débil al pensar en lo que Loki hizo con él y porque Bruce pudo ser capaz de sentirse querido de verdad por alguien que lo veía más allá del monstruo verde en el que se convertía.

Los siguientes meses fueron algo parecido a la felicidad. No, se dice, eso era la felicidad. Algo que había olvidado hace tanto tiempo. Se despidió de Tony y rentó ese pequeño apartamento en un barrio de bajo perfil aunque elegante. Vuelve a la Torre todos los días porque el Doctor Bruce Banner está en la nómina de Industrias Stark, lo que le permite costearse una vida si no lujosa, sí muy cómoda. Trabaja como una persona normal, tiene sus días de descanso y los disfruta como una persona normal. Está enamorado y es correspondido como una persona normal. Y el sexo… el sexo es algo que no se permitió durante años (una verdadera tortura con la no puede vivirse, le repetía Tony constantemente). Y se sintió estúpido cuando cedió a sus instintos y se dejó llevar por un Clint excitado y sin temor, porque el sexo con Ojo de Halcón fue maravilloso la primera vez, porque descubrió que Hulk no hería a quienes él amaba, porque se lo había perdido por mucho tiempo, aunque agradecía volver a descubrir ese placer intenso teniendo bajo él a Clint.

Pero la vida ya le había demostrado que la felicidad no era para él. Desde muy pequeño lo supo. Su padre se había encargado de recordárselo constantemente, también los matones del colegio…. Toda la ira acumulada por años salía en la bestia verde, su castigo, su pecado, su estupidez; y era tan enorme que hacía a un lado la felicidad y la expulsaba de su ser.

Como esta noche.

Vuelve a sentir aquello que lo sobrepasa, eso que lo hizo hace tiempo meterse una bala en la boca desesperado, harto de sentir dolor, harto de vivir sin quererlo. Porque lastimó lo que ama más en su vida. Porque Clint yace en una cama de hospital, en coma, apenas respirando. Porque Clint se debate entre la vida y la muerte… y es su culpa.

Y la culpa es una vieja amiga, esa que ya conoce a la perfección; esa que lo estrangula. Aprieta más los ojos en un vano intento de desechar la imagen de Clint en sus brazos, pegado a su pecho desnudo, cansado al haber obligado a Hulk a regresarle la mente que compartían, asustado al ver la roja sangre cubriendo el rostro y cuerpo de su arquero; aterrado al sentir que el agarre de Clint y su conciencia se marchaban; despavorido cuando Clint pareció dejar de respirar.

"_No fue tu culpa" _dijo Tony cuando ya estaban todos en el hospital. ¿Qué no era su culpa? ¿No fue tu culpa, Bruce? ¿No fuiste tú el que lanzó a Clint muy lejos para evitar que éste se interpusiera entre el misil y tu cuerpo? ¿Acaso no fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido para dejarlo en una posición de vulnerabilidad? Porque ahí, atontado por el golpe al caer, Clint, tu Clint fue blanco perfecto para un segundo ataque, ese que le dio de lleno.

"_Fue culpa del idiota de Barton. ¡A Hulk nada puede herirlo!". _Y entonces se le abalanzó a Tony y lo cogió del cuello de la camisa. ¡Clint no era el culpable! Clint sólo quiso ayudarlo en un imprudente impulso…

Thor y Steve tuvieron que detenerlo, ordenándole que se tranquilizara, que no querían presente a Hulk ahora que estaban mermados físicamente por la batalla, y devastados al casi perder a un miembro valioso del equipo. Fue entonces que todos se preguntaron su actitud, fue cuando Tony (enojado por su reacción) le dijo a todo el mundo que Clint y él eran amantes. Y ya no le importó lo que pensaran los demás. Ya no, porque ahora lo importante estaba en una fría cama de hospital, conectado a mil máquinas, con la mente pérdida y el corazón apenas latiendo.

Y huyó, como siempre. Huyó de ahí maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Maldiciendo a la vida. Si él no fuera esa bestia verde… si Hulk no existiera… si pudiera regresar el tiempo hasta ese fátidico día en que su afán de ayudar se le salió de las manos y se condenó para siempre a él mismo y a todo aquél que osaba amarlo…. Si Hulk no existiera…

Y con ese pensamiento, súplica, mejor dicho, Bruce Banner se deja vencer. La lluvia parece no querer detenerse, sus emociones tampoco. Está agotado. Agotado del llanto, cansado por las laceraciones que dejó la batalla en su cuerpo, esas que no tardarán en sanar gracias a su Maldición. Está muerto. Lo ha estado durante más de diez años. Sus párpados pesan como rocas, su fuerza se marcha definitivamente. Está muerto, su corazón late lentamente. Su cuerpo cae pesadamente en el frío y húmedo suelo de piedra en la azotea del viejo edificio. Bruce Banner se ha perdido en medio de una tormenta real e interna, y su único pensamiento es: _Si Hulk no existiera…_

**N/A**._ ¡Hola!_

_Sip, un nuevo fic que tiene como protagonista a mi Bruce Banner. Advierto que está lleno de drama. Lo haré sufrir y mucho. Y claro, todos los demás Vengadores aparecerán ;)_

_Y... ¡Oh, sí! Clint x Bruce... o Bruce x Clint... o Hulkeye... ¡Los amo! _

_Me veo obligada a confesar que no iba a publicar éste fic aquí, pero un amigo muy insistente casi me obligó (te odio, Cabezón), así que aquí está y a ver qué sale. Si lo ven por otro sitio, no es plagio. Excepto que tenga otro nombre como autor que no sea __**LatexoHPo**__ o simplemente __**Latex**__. Si es así, no duden en avisarme para ir a cortar unas cuantas cabezas._

_Gracias por leer!_

_Látex._


	2. ¿Realidad?

**Capítulo I.**

**¿Realidad?**

Hasta hace unos momentos todo era oscuridad y silencio. Ahora hay un ligero silbido constante a lo lejos. La oscuridad permanece, porque no quiere abrir los ojos. No hasta que las ideas se aclaren bien en su cabeza. Sabe que pasará en poco tiempo. El cerebro necesita unos cuantos segundos para conectarse completamente. Y sucede, recuerda de golpe que Clint está en el Mount Sinai Hospital, en coma.

Abre los ojos abruptamente, se incorpora rápidamente y su corazón casi se detiene. ¿Dónde está? Se toma unos segundos para observar la enorme cama en la que yace. Se mira a sí mismo y descubre que viste un elegante pijama color rojo oscuro. Mira la habitación sin dejar de parpadear y de abrir la boca como pez fuera del agua. Los muebles son de fina caoba y acabados refinados; la habitación es también enorme, quizá del mismo tamaño que su pequeño apartamento. Entonces se tranquiliza y respira con normalidad. No conoce el lugar, por supuesto, pero tiene la idea de que quizá Tony lo encontró cuando el cansancio y el miedo lo vencieron la noche anterior y lo había llevado a alguna de sus múltiples propiedades.

Se siente avergonzado y se lleva las manos al rostro. Había tratado fatal a Tony, su buen amigo Tony, y tenía que disculparse. Siempre pasaba: la tormenta se adentraba a su corazón y decía y hacía cosas que no quería, sólo para que la culpa y la vergüenza no lo dejaran en paz hasta que arreglara la situación o se olvidara de ella.

Se estira y deja escapar un suspiro de alivio. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó tirado en la azotea, con el dolor carcomiéndolo y la lluvia empapándolo. Supone que debería sentirse fatal y que todos sus músculos se lo reclamarían, pero no. Extrañamente se siente… bien. Demasiado bien. Al menos físicamente.

Algo dentro de él se oprime dolorosamente, pero se obliga a desecharlo. Clint es fuerte. Se recuperará, y él estará allí para verlo despertar del coma; y después se lo llevará con él y no lo dejará nunca más…

Y mira sus manos de nuevo, y acerca la izquierda hasta su rostro, porque hay algo en su dedo anular que se supone no debería estar allí. Y entonces se levanta como impulsado por un resorte sin dejar de mirar el anillo de bodas que luce en su mano. Gira la cabeza desenfrenado, buscando algo que explique que tenga ese anillo puesto, y lo encuentra: en el buró del otro lado de la cama hay una fotografía. Se acerca a grandes zancadas y toma el marco sin evitar que su boca mude un grito. Es él, bueno, él con unos años menos, con una radiante sonrisa, enfundado elegantemente en un ridículo traje con pinta de haber costado más que todas sus pertenencias, abrazando a…

¡No puede ser! Deja caer la fotografía y su mirada vuelve a buscar algo más. Sus ojos se topan con una puerta y no duda en correr hacia ella. La abre suspirando aliviado al descubrir un baño por demás ostentoso, pero eso ahora no importa. Se precipita al espejo sobre el lavamanos. Sí, es él, es Bruce Banner, pero parece… más joven. Se pasa una mano por el pelo rizado y bien recortado, oscuro, muy oscuro, las canas que habían aparecido prematuramente no están. Mira sus ojos, los que antes estaban surcados por leves arrugas debido al sufrimiento… tampoco están.

Siente su corazón galopar descontrolado. Y respira profundamente para tranquilizarse. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? se pregunta una y otra vez. Sale del baño y casi le da un infarto. Ahí, frente a él, hay una muchachita que se ha quedado estática, mirándolo como si le tuviera terror.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Dr. Banner!— exclama la chiquilla con un marcado acento latino, vistiendo un uniforme de mucama y que ha bajado el bonito rostro moreno para no verlo a los ojos— Pensé que había salido temprano…

Bruce la sigue mirando espantado. Y justo cuando le iba a preguntar quién es ella y dónde demonios están, la chica sale disparada por la puerta de la habitación.

Él sigue ahí, de pie, intentando pensar qué está pasando. Y la puerta se abre de nuevo. Y es ella. Y está hermosa, tan hermosa como la recuerda.

—¿Betty?— pregunta anonadado.

—_¿Betty? _Hace mucho que no me llamas así. En fin, ¿qué haces aquí todavía?— inquiere ella con enfado— Anoche dijiste que Stark y tú tenían una junta con el Vicepresidente a las nueve en punto. Son casi las diez— concluye mirando el reloj de oro en su fina muñeca.

—¿Stark?— vuelve a preguntar él, balbuceando.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Bruce?— cuestiona ella en respuesta. Pone los ojos en blanco, como si la actitud de Bruce la desesperara. Mira alrededor y ve la fotografía tirada en el suelo. Se acerca a recogerla—. Así que sigues conservando esto. Está bien que sigamos fingiendo ante los demás, pero no es necesario que la tengas en tu habitación. Tengo la esperanza de que los problemas acaben pronto para poder firmar el divorcio.

Bruce va a decir algo que seguramente sonará muy estúpido. ¿Estaba en un mundo paralelo? ¿Por qué estaba casado con Betty? ¿Por qué tenía una junta con el Vicepresidente junto a Tony? ¿Por qué no podía hacer funcionar su cerebro y conectarlo a su boca para, al menos, gritar como niña ante la situación?

Pero el teléfono se lo impide. Betty descuelga el aparato que está sobre el buró mientras pone de nuevo la fotografía, sólo que bocabajo.

—Sí, en un momento— dice ella al aparato y enseguida lo coloca enfrente de Bruce mientras murmura:—. Es Stark, y no se oye muy contento.

Bruce coge el auricular con una temblorosa mano, cosa que no pasa desapercibida para su "esposa", que lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Eh… ¿Sí?— dice apenas con voz audible, llevándose una mano al rostro.

—¡¿Por qué demonios no estás aquí?!— ruge aquella voz áspera del otro lado de la línea. Bruce tiene que apartar un poco su rostro— ¡El Vicepresidente estaba más interesado en lo que tú tuvieras qué decirle! Washington está desesperado. ¡No avanzamos, Banner! ¡La guerra está a la vuelta de la esquina y no podemos darnos el lujo de tomarnos días libres! ¡Te quiero aquí en media hora o buscaré tu reemplazo! ¡Y hablo en serio!

Entonces sólo escucha el molesto pitido de la línea del teléfono. Por alguna razón, la voz de Tony se había oído bastante diferente a como la recordaba. Traga en seco y mira a Betty todavía muy confundido. Ella le devuelve la mirada sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

—Te prepararé un traje. Ahora date una ducha y mueve el trasero si no quieres que nuestra protección se acabe.

Bruce no entiende de qué habla, ¿cuál protección? Lo que es peor: ¿Cuál guerra? ¿Por qué iba a divorciarse de Betty?... No que ello le moleste, porque él sigue siendo el Bruce Banner que ama a Clint Barton… ¿y si esa era la razón? ¿Y si ya conocía a Clint y por él dejaría a Betty?

Se obliga a regresar al baño a ducharse. Está jodido. Muy jodido.

**ooooo**

No puede dejar de pensar en Clint. Si está bien; si sigue siendo su Clint, ese que le mira con respeto y adoración. Hace un rato que dejó de buscar en su agenda electrónica el nombre de su arquero en vano. Sabe que está atrapado en un mundo que no es el suyo. Tiene el presentimiento del por qué.

Mira las calles solitarias a través de la ventanilla del auto, moviéndose incómodo porque el traje Armani le pica. Se quita los anteojos de armazón de platino y los guarda en el bolsillo interior del molesto saco. Por lo menos sigue en Manhattan, un Manhattan que parece un pueblo fantasma; poca gente en las calles, negocios cerrados, basura acumulada.

Está nervioso… no, tiene pánico. Resulta que es millonario, no sabe si tanto como Tony, pero la mansión de la que salió hace unos minutos, el auto último modelo y el chofer que parece robot (y no duda que lo sea), parecen haberle costado miles de dólares. Y eso le hace pensar que parece un extraterrestre en su nave espacial en el paisaje. Arruga el periódico entre sus manos. Las noticias no son alentadoras; efectivamente hay una guerra amenazando la paz mundial. Pero no quiere adentrarse demasiado en ello, él no tiene que estar ahí. No debe de estar ahí.

Y su única esperanza ahora es Tony, porque su amigo podrá ser testarudo, inmaduro, infantil, todo un cretino que no piensa en consecuencias… pero tiene también un gran corazón y una inteligencia privilegiada que seguramente le ayudarán a regresar a su línea de tiempo. Aunque no deja de pensar en la voz que le había gritado en el teléfono, no sabe qué tan distinto sea Tony en este horrible mundo.

Llega a su destino: Industrias Stark. Sólo que no hay una Torre que ostenta el nombre de su dueño. Es un edificio que ocupa toda la cuadra, pero de pocos pisos. Gris, insípido, sin alegría. Apenas unas letras plateadas que poco se distinguen entre tan poco color anuncian qué es y de qué se trata.

Bruce siente de pronto unas ganas locas de vomitar; está mareado. No está preparado para esto y ya no sabe si prefiere su propio martirio interno o ese al que tiene que enfrentar ahora. Aprieta los ojos para calmar la nausea.

—¿Señor? ¿Se siente bien?— le pregunta su chofer, temeroso. Y Bruce se pregunta por qué todo el mundo, menos Betty, parece tenerle miedo.

Intenta sonreír, pero sabe que ha fracasado estrepitosamente. No se siente bien. Pero entre más pronto vea a Tony, mejor.

Asiente parcamente y baja del auto. El guardia de seguridad frente a la puerta del edificio le reconoce e inmediatamente le da el paso. Ese hombre también parece un robot.

El pasillo le provoca claustrofobia. Y se llama idiota, porque no sabe dónde está Tony; está a punto de volver con el guardia y preguntar por el paradero de su amigo, así que se gira, pero ahí está de nuevo esa voz:

—¡Dije media hora, Banner! ¿Es qué no te importa el peligro en el que estamos?—. Bruce se gira lentamente, y frente a sus ojos tiene a un hombre que, sí, le da un aire a Tony, pero que definitivamente no es Tony— ¿Vas a quedarte como idiota ahí parado? ¡Muévete!— ruge el hombre y le da la espalda haciéndole una seña para que lo siga.

Bruce logra mover las piernas. Incrédulo. Ahora no sólo siente pánico, está absolutamente aterrorizado. Había visto ese rostro antes… en su mundo. Sólo que el hombre de la foto que le mostró Tony era joven y sonreía. Éste hombre debía tener al menos 80 años y, aunque un tanto encorvado, camina con una agilidad que no puede concebir. Es Stark, por supuesto, sólo que es _Howard Stark_. ¡Se supone que debe estar muerto!

Infla el pecho para poder captar todo el aire a su alrededor. Lo suelta con lentitud, y se apresura a seguir al viejo Stark que a grandes zancadas está a punto de desaparecer en una esquina. Lo alcanza con un poco de dificultad, no entiende por qué se siente tan cansado.

Ambos entran a un elevador. Bruce no puede evitar mirar fijamente a Howard, como si fuera un zombie. En realidad piensa que lo es. Y entonces el anciano Howard le devuelve la mirada enojado, y en un segundo su rostro adusto cambia por uno más relajado. Howard lo mira ahora con algo parecido a la ternura.

—¿Estás bien, Bruce? ¿El tratamiento está funcionando?— le pregunta suavemente, como si el hombre furioso de hace rato hubiera desaparecido de repente.

—Eh… sí. Me siento bien, quiero decir— miente Bruce. No, no se siente bien. Pero ahora no es momento de averiguar qué le aqueja.

Así que lleva un tratamiento. ¿Tratamiento para qué? Se supone que Hulk le da inmunidad a toda clase de enfermedad. Pero esto es otro mundo, y ya sospecha que Hulk no existe aquí.

—Espero que así sea. Has gastado millones en encontrar una cura definitiva, y la mitad de esos millones pertenecían a Industrias Stark. ¡No! No me malinterpretes— agrega Howard apresuradamente, confundiendo la expresión de Bruce—. Sabes que eres como un hijo para mí, y que si en mis manos estuviera el salvarte la vida…

Y se calla. Y Bruce también, porque no sabe qué decir. Salvarle la vida… ¡Genial! ¡Definitivamente esto es genial! Está moribundo por quién sabe qué enfermedad, y no sólo eso, ¿por qué él, Bruce Banner, era como un hijo para Howard Stark? ¿Dónde está Tony? Y entonces un escalofrío horrible recorre su espalda. Porque si Howard está ahí junto a él, vivo…

—¿Dónde está Tony?— pregunta entonces, con el miedo absorbiéndolo.

Howard cambia otra vez de actitud. Pero no a una triste, que es lo que esperaba Bruce, sino a una completamente enfadada. Otra vez.

—Creí que ese tema había sido zanjado hace tiempo. Sabes que no me gusta hablar de… de ese sujeto.

—Estás hablando de tu hijo, de Tony Stark… ¿verdad? ¿No está…? ¿Tony está vivo?

Howard lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Debiste decirme que te sentías peor de lo que supuse. ¡Claro que está vivo! Pero sabes perfectamente que para mí no. Que Anthony dejó de ser hijo mío desde…. No quiero hablar más del tema.

Bruce suspira aliviado, sin importarle la mirada curiosa de su acompañante. Está vivo. Tony está vivo.

Cuando salen del elevador, a otro pasillo largo y aburrido, Bruce se siente un poco mejor. Hasta que un ruido ensordecedor los detiene abruptamente. Bruce se queda paralizado sin saber qué mierda pasa ahora. Siente cómo lo jalan hacia una puerta contigua, ve cómo Howard cierra la puerta con un código de seguridad, apretando apresurado botones de un dispositivo en la pared. Ve otra vez la furia en los ojos del padre de su amigo, acercándose peligrosamente a él.

—¿Activaste el protocolo de seguridad?— exige saber el anciano.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Demonios, Banner! ¿Te siguieron?

Y antes de poder contestar a una pregunta de la que no tiene respuesta, Bruce ve cómo la puerta de grueso metal por la que Howard lo había empujado vuela hecha añicos, acompañada de una enorme explosión. El ruido y el golpe que recibe al ser lanzado por la fuerza de la explosión lo desorientan por unos instantes.

Cuando abre los ojos más que asustado, busca frenéticamente a Howard. Y lo encuentra a unos pasos de él, inconsciente…

—¡Señor Stark…!— grita para que el otro pueda darle alguna señal de que está bien. Pero lo único que oye es una risa sarcástica. Una que de pronto lo hace volver la vista hacia quien ríe. Y el mundo se le viene encima.

—Oh, qué ternura— dice esa voz—. El brillante Dr. Banner siente respeto y admiración por el asesino número uno del mundo. Aunque claro, no esperaba otra cosa de quién también es un asesino despreciable.

—¿Clint?… ¿Clint, eres tú…?— balbucea Bruce sin poder creer lo que sus ojos ven. Porque ese que le mira con sarcasmo y asco no es otro que Clint, su Clint.

Y de pronto siente una patada en el estómago que le provoca quejarse sonoramente y hacerse un ovillo ante el dolor.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, Banner? ¿Nos vigilan también? ¡Habla!

—Ojo de Halcón— dice una nueva voz. Otro tipo que no conoce y que viste igual a Clint entra apresurado—, han matado a Bell y a Sanders ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Bruce siente cómo es jalado de nuevo, y es Clint el que lo obliga a casi abrazarlo, el que le coloca algún tipo de arnés alrededor de su cintura. Intenta ver en esa mirada azul algo que le diga que es el Clint que conoce, su arquero, pero el otro ni siquiera lo mira, apresurado como está en sujetarlo a él.

Entonces una segunda explosión se escucha, y Bruce alcanza a ver sobre el hombro de Clint un robot, o al menos eso parece. Uno que acaba de expulsar energía de la palma de su mano. Y reconoce el arc-reactor. No puede ser nadie más.

—¡Tony!— grita Bruce desesperado. Sus ojos se quedan por un instante clavados en los azules de Clint, que se ha girado violentamente llevándose a Bruce en el proceso. Y entonces ve algo en esos ojos que ama, algo que de pronto le da una esperanza.

Cae en la inconsciencia, aunque está seguro de haber balbuceado el nombre de su arquero un segundo antes de que éste le golpeara en la mandíbula.

* * *

¡_Gracias por leer!_

_Látex_


	3. Atrapado

**Capítulo II.**

**Atrapado**

No quiere abrir los ojos. ¿Por qué simplemente no se muere de una maldita vez? Si es un sueño lo último que recuerda, no quiere despertar para ver a Clint de nuevo paralizado en una cama de hospital. Si no fue un sueño y de verdad está en otra realidad, no quiere ver el rencor dirigido hacia él en la mirada azul ni todo el horror vivido.

Se mueve un poco porque ya todo le duele. Su espalda ahora sí reclama el estar apoyada sobre algo duro y lacerante. Siente sus muñecas y tobillos sujetos, como si estuviera en una silla eléctrica. Y entonces siente algo frío, como metal, pegarse bruscamente a su sien.

—Será mejor que termines de despertar para que me digas todo lo que quiero saber, Doctor. Encontrarás que eres mi prisionero, y que Howard tenía razón: estoy loco. Puedo y quiero meterte una bala en la cabeza en este mismo momento, pero antes quiero saber cómo me reconociste. ¿Acaso el viejo recreó el proyecto Arc-Reactor?

Bruce abre los ojos lentamente al escuchar la voz, por fin, de Tony (aparte del aliento alcohólico). Aunque no hay mucha diferencia con tener los ojos cerrados. El lugar apesta, al igual que Tony que parece no saber lo que es un baño; una precaria vela de cera es lo único que ilumina, pobremente, la estancia. Su vista se desvía al arma que tiene pegada en la sien, al final de ésta, los dedos delgados de Tony amenazan con jalar el gatillo.

Bruce sonríe. Una sonrisa auténtica, la primera desde que despertó por primera vez en esta realidad.

—Hazlo— reta a Tony sin perder la sonrisa. Su voz es firme, dispuesta.

Tony rechina los dientes y aprieta más el arma contra la sien de Bruce, lastimándolo.

—Así que una amenaza directa contra tu vida no es opción— dice Tony chasqueando la lengua—. Bien, quizá entonces la tortura te hará soltar la lengua. ¿Sabes? No son los únicos que juegan con energía de última generación.

Y Bruce siente de pronto un dolor insoportable. Grita sin poder evitarlo mientras las lágrimas abandonan sus ojos. Una parte de él quiere suplicar que se detenga, otra pide a gritos que Hulk aparezca, pero no sucede. Hulk no está ahí… Hulk se había ido junto con su vida en esa otra realidad.

El dolor se detiene tan de repente como llegó. Respira entrecortadamente, intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire. Las arcadas se hacen presentes. Tony se aparta, lo sabe porque su sombra desaparece de su vista. Gira el rostro a un costado y vomita un líquido espeso y amarillento, mezclado con hilillos rojos. Bilis. Y sangre.

—Será mejor que hables, Banner.

La voz de Tony llega a sus oídos, pero él está más ocupado en intentar recuperar el aliento. Aprieta los ojos y los dientes. Le duele. Duele mucho. Jadea.

—Mátame… hazlo, Tony…— logra decir entrecortadamente mientras abre los ojos un poco. Y de golpe los abre al máximo, porque a unos metros de distancia yace el cuerpo de Clint, tan inconsciente como él mismo hace unos minutos. Y la ira se apodera de él, porque a su mente llega el recuerdo de su arquero ensangrentado entre sus brazos— ¡¿Qué les ha hecho?!— grita a Tony, que ya tiene el aparato (como un diminuto control remoto) que controla la silla en la que está sentado para volver a torturarlo. Intenta zafarse las manos, pero sólo consigue hacerse daño con el filo de las correas que lo sujetan.

—No está muerto— contesta Tony confundido— ¿Por qué te importa la vida del hombre que estuvo a punto de condenarte a algo peor de lo que estás pasando ahora? ¿Acaso no conoces tu propia tecnología, Banner? ¿Acaso no has estado todos estos años a lado de Howard Stark para darle a SHIELD el armamento físico, biológico y nuclear que comenzó esta guerra? Armamento que ellos— señaló a Clint— robaron.

—Sólo… sólo dime que está bien…— dice Bruce en un susurro. De nuevo está agotado.

—Lo está, por ahora. Pero no pienses que lo dejaré ir vivo. Me ha descubierto, y no tengo intenciones de unirme a la Resistencia.

Bruce siente que podría volverse loco en cualquier momento. Su deseo de deshacerse de Hulk, de alguna jodida y retorcida manera, se había cumplido. Y con ello consecuencias nefastas que no sólo lo involucran a él, sino al mundo entero al parecer. Se deja vencer de nuevo. ¿Qué importa que Tony lo mate? Que lo haga, que lo haga para que pueda al fin tener un poco de paz. Pero su vista vuelve al cuerpo de Clint. Y su corazón duele, duele mucho porque ama a Clint y porque Clint lo ama a él. Y quiere volver a su realidad, quiere que Clint despierte del coma y lo mire con esa ternura que sólo él es capaz de darle. Quiere ver a Tony sonreír de nuevo y no con esa expresión de maniático. Quiere ser un Vengador, no importa si Hulk no está dentro de su total control…. ¡Quiere SU VIDA!

—¿Cuál fue la primera pregunta?— inquiere después de respirar profundamente.

—¿Cómo me reconociste? La última vez que revise, todo registro de mi existencia fue borrado de la vida de Howard Stark. ¿Cómo supiste que era yo dentro del traje?

—¿_El Mark 1_?— es la respuesta socarrona de Bruce.

El golpe que le propina Tony le revienta el labio inferior.

—¡No estoy jugando, Banner! ¡Si aún estás con vida es porque necesito saber qué tanto saben los perros falderos de SHIELD sobre mí! Pero puedo encontrar otra fuente…

—Soy el único que sabe sobre ti… creo…— murmura Bruce lo último. En realidad no está seguro de nada, pero necesita granjearse al menos algo parecido a la confianza de parte de Tony. Se pasa la lengua por los labios y degusta el sabor de su propia sangre. Está agotado, mucho. Si Tony no lo mata, morirá gracias a la dichosa enfermedad que tiene que ni siquiera sabe qué es pero que ahora sabe que es dolorosa.

Y un ruido sordo le hace estar alerta de nuevo. Ve caer a Tony como un saco de papas frente a él, y ve la figura de Clint. El arquero ha golpeado a Tony en la cabeza con un tubo metálico.

—Podrá tener un traje de hojalata— dice Clint con voz ronca, refiriéndose al cuerpo caído—, pero en estrategia es bastante estúpido. Debió haberme sujetado como a usted, Doctor—. Se detiene para dejar caer el tubo y mirar de nuevo fijamente a Bruce, examinándolo—. Luce terrible.

Bruce deja escapar algo parecido a una risa. No solamente debe lucir terrible, también se siente así. No recuerda haber sentido tanto cansancio en toda su vida; algo que debía agradecer a su alter ego. Pero ahora sin él…. Ve entonces que Clint se apresura a sacar algo de uno de los muchos pequeños bolsillos que adornan su traje. Es un pequeño frasco con líquido verde, aparentemente inyectable; enseguida saca una jeringa y la llena con maestría. Se acerca peligrosamente.

—¿Qué haces…?— inquiere Bruce antes de sentir cómo la aguja penetra en su vena subclavia. Aprieta los ojos con fuerza. Otra cosa más a su ya lacerado cuerpo y no resistirá. Se morirá ahí mismo. O quizá eso es lo que Clint hace. Lo está matando, envenenando…

—Me es más útil vivo que muerto, Doctor— es la única respuesta de le da Clint antes de alejarse y quedarse quieto frente a él. Sigue examinándolo.

Y el dolor se detiene. Completamente. Bruce siente su fuerza regresar, al menos la que tenía por la mañana. Casi es capaz de sentir cómo el líquido que Clint le inyectó recorre todo su cuerpo, devolviéndole vitalidad.

—Gracias— logra decir después de un momento— ¿Qué era…?

—Mil millones de electronvoltios de radiación gamma— responde Clint mostrándole el frasquito vacío—, convertido en líquido. En serio es usted brillante— agrega mientras comienza a desatar a Bruce de las correas que aprisionan sus manos y pies—…. Aunque quizá no tan brillante, se supone que debió tomar su dosis hace dos días.

Y Bruce está en shock. ¿Mil millones de electronvoltios de…? La comprensión le llega de pronto. Sí experimentó con los rayos gamma, pero no se envenenó lo suficiente para que Hulk naciera dentro de él, sólo obtuvo un envenenamiento parcial que poco a poco acababa con su vida. Esa fue una de las hipótesis que obtuvo de la investigación original, una de las posibles consecuencias para los sujetos de práctica del suero del súper soldado. Y era por eso que tal cantidad de radiación le ayudaba a contrastar los efectos del envenenamiento, como anticuerpos mutados que luchaban contra su propio sistema inmunológico. Era prácticamente como un cáncer muy severo.

Mira a Clint, el hombre está agachado desatando las correas en sus tobillos. Reacciona. Debe regresar a esa horrible realidad.

—¿Por qué…?— traga saliva— ¿Por qué primero me llamas asesino, después intentas secuestrarme, luego me golpeas y ahora estás liberándome, aparte de inyectarme lo único que puede mantenerme con vida? ¿Y cómo sabes que debí tomarlo hace dos días?

Clint termina de desatarlo completamente, antes de ponerse de pie y mirarlo fijamente. Apenas es visible el contacto de sus ojos con la luz insuficiente de la vela, que parece ya haberse gastado demasiado.

—¿Va a negar que es un asesino?— pregunta Clint de vuelta, sarcástico—. La tecnología Stark sólo se ha encargado de aniquilar a la humanidad, con su ayuda, así que ahora no intente hacerse el inocente. No soy parte de HYDRA, así que no lo mataré, no es mi estilo. Pero tampoco estoy de acuerdo con SHIELD. Soy parte de la Resistencia, de los que queremos paz en el mundo. Mi intención era llevarlo a lugar seguro y obligarlo a deshacer algo de todo el daño que ya ha hecho, Banner. Y la mantengo firme. Sólo que no contaba con la intervención de… esta basura— señala el cuerpo de Tony en el suelo, con desprecio—. La Resistencia ha crecido, Doctor. Nosotros también hemos aprendido a jugar sucio, como ustedes. Hemos robado sus tácticas de "espionaje industrial" como ustedes lo llaman. Los hemos investigado a todos, tanto de un bando como del otro. Sabemos hasta su talla de ropa interior…

Un pequeño gemido interrumpe la perorata de Clint, quien se gira para ver que Tony está despertando de nuevo.

—¿Y lo llamaste a él "mal estratega"?— comenta Bruce intentando aligerar la losa que se ha instalado en su pecho. Clint murmura algo que suena como "idiota", pero se dirige rápidamente hacia Tony, sacando otra jeringa de entre sus ropas— ¡No lo lastimes!

Clint vuelve el rostro hacia Bruce, antes de inyectarle algo a Tony, que cae de nuevo pesadamente en el suelo.

—Ya le dije que el asesinato no es mi estilo, Doc. Es el suyo.

¡Todo está al revés! En su mundo, Clint luchaba consigo mismo ante la culpa de toda la gente que había matado siendo un espía y asesino entrenado desde muy joven. Él mismo, Bruce, se había encargado muchas noches de detener las pesadillas de su pareja, de darle un poco de consuelo ante su real arrepentimiento. Y éste Clint es pacifista y según sus propias palabras, incapaz de matar.

Y ahora resulta que está en medio de una guerra que no sabe cómo, por qué, y qué demonios hizo él para ayudar a comenzarla.

—¿Qué le inyectaste?— pregunta de todas formas, quiere asegurarse de que Tony estará bien.

—Es sólo un tranquilizante común. Nos dará tiempo para largarnos de aquí. Apesta. Pero es hora de que usted confirme mi sospecha: ¿También SHIELD nos investiga? Digo, no es que no los crea capaz, sé perfectamente sus alcances de paranoia. Ojo de Halcón es mi nombre clave, ¿por qué sabe mi nombre real?

—Podría decirte la absoluta verdad y no me lo creerías— contesta poniéndose al fin de pie y alejándose de la silla. Busca con la mirada su saco, al fin lo haya desparramado junto a varias botellas de licor vacías y demasiada chatarra—. Iré contigo, sin oponerme— le ofrece a Clint antes de que éste diga algo más—. Pero con una condición: Nos llevamos también a Tony.

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que aceptaré cargar también con un bulto inservible? ¿Es su amigo? ¿Stark construyó un traje de hojalata para ayudar a SHIELD y obligó a un vagabundo idiota a portarlo?

—Cargas también con Tony o sales de aquí sin ninguno, y a un destino que no te gustará.

—Le recuerdo que aquí yo soy el único que puede amenazar, Doctor. Usted está indefenso.

—No tan indefenso, Clint Barton— sonríe Bruce mientras saca un dispositivo del bolsillo interior de su saco, ese dónde yacen también sus anteojos, rotos— ¿Ves esto? Un pequeño toque e Industrias Stark, y por lo que dices, también SHIELD, sabrán dónde estoy. Soy perfectamente capaz de retenerte aquí hasta que lleguen. ¿No reaccionas?… Creí que habías presumido ser un buen estratega.

Bruce está temblando por dentro, porque lo que tiene en las manos no es sino su agenda electrónica (convenientemente minúscula). Sabe que está en desventaja, se siente lo suficientemente exhausto como para perder miserablemente en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Al fin Clint baja la guardia.

La mirada de odio en esos ojos claros le duele. Pero no está dispuesto a abandonar a Tony… a pesar de que quiso matarlo.

**ooooo**

Salir de la guarida de Tony fue un verdadero calvario. Era algo parecido a un búnker, enterrado en la tierra, a pocos kilómetros de Industrias Stark (cosa que no sorprendió tanto a Bruce, pero sí a Clint, que todavía ignoraba la identidad del "vagabundo apestoso" como lo comenzó a llamar). La salida no resultó ser otra que una coladera en medio de un callejón. Ya había anochecido. Una vez salieron de la coladera, Clint soltó las piernas de Tony sin mucha delicadeza —que era la parte que él cargaba del cuerpo inconsciente, Bruce lo llevaba de las axilas— y llamó por medio de un intercomunicador a alguien. A los pocos minutos, una camioneta negra, bastante destartalada apareció.

Entre los dos subieron a Tony al asiento trasero, Bruce se acomodó junto a él, recargando la cabeza de su amigo en sus piernas. Fue entonces que comenzó a sentir otra vez el dolor físico, ya no ese que le provocaba el envenenamiento, sino el del labio roto, la espalda lacerada y el molesto hormigueo que quedó de la tortura a la que Tony lo había sometido. También tuvo que soportar la mirada entre curiosa y enfadada de Clint, que se había sentado en el asiento del copiloto, junto al conductor, el mismo que había entrado a Industrias Stark a alertarle sobre Iron Man. Hablaban entre ellos, bajito, en clave. Bruce pudo haberse esforzado en escuchar algo de la conversación, pero francamente no le importaba. Sólo quería poder hablar con Clint y Tony a solas. Esperaba que le creyeran, que aceptaran que él no pertenecía a ese mundo bizarro en el que se encontraba, que le ayudaran a regresar…

Pero poco tiempo tuvo para darse cuenta de que no sería tan fácil. Clint y Williams (como se llamaba el compañero del primero) los llevaron a… otro búnker subterráneo. ¿Qué ya nadie ocupaba instalaciones normales? Estaban atrincherados, descubrió Bruce, y no eran demasiados. A lo sumo ochenta personas, todas desconocidas para él, excepto por Clint; corrían de un lado a otro, manejaban precarias computadoras, se sumergían en armar pistolas largas y cortas, bombas gaseosas o explosivas. Eran, concluyó Bruce, un ejército. Mermado y con muy pocos recursos, pero ejército al fin y al cabo. Se imaginaba la tecnología y armamento que SHIELD o HYDRA debían tener, y no encontraba cómo esa pequeña y débil Resistencia pretendía hacerles frente.

Ahora mismo, ya un poco más tranquilo, siente hambre y sueño. No sabe cuántas horas ha estado despierto y sin probar alimento. Se concentra en curar la herida que Tony tiene en la cabeza. Tampoco hay mucho material para curar; Clint le ha explicado que realmente no es necesario. La mayoría de sus hombres y mujeres mueren en las calles cuando un ataque de HYDRA se presenta, realmente pocos vuelven con vida, y esos pocos terminan muriendo al poco tiempo de llegar. Así que en realidad los pocos recursos que tienen no son destinados a hacerse de material de primeros auxilios, ni siquiera cuentan con un ala médica.

Consiguió un poco de alcohol simple, y es con él y un poco de algodón que repasa la herida de Tony después de haberla limpiado con un poco de agua limpia. Al menos Clint no es sólo un hombre con complejo de héroe. Sabe lo que hace y cómo lo hace. El golpe que le propinó a Tony no es de gravedad, fue justo en el lugar que simplemente provocaría un desmayo. Limpia la sangre seca y presiona con un poco más de alcohol. No es suficiente, pero ayudará. Es entonces que recorre con la vista el rostro de su amigo. Está demacrado, la barba y el bigote que está acostumbrado a ver bien recortados y alineados, en éste Tony sólo son un amasijo de pelos; las ojeras bajo sus ojos aún cerrados son bastante notables, las líneas de expresión marcadas alrededor de sus ojos y su boca son profundas; los pómulos sobresalen en su rostro y no pierde detalle de esas pequeñas cicatrices. Tampoco evita estremecerse cuando nota que no hay ningún arc-reactor en su pecho. Tony no es aquí Iron Man.

—¿Qué te hicieron, Tony? ¿Qué te hice…?— susurra sintiéndose miserable.

Todo allí es miserable. ¿Quién es él realmente en éste puto mundo? La habitación en la que está es sólo un pedazo de tierra de no más de cuatro metros cuadrados, las paredes están a punto de caerse a pedazos. Tony yace sobre un camastro que rechina junto a una mesita de madera pudriéndose. Ese es todo el mobiliario; aparte de la silla de plástico en la que está sentado, el foco de poca potencia en el techo y la manta raída que está doblada bajo la cabeza de su amigo, como almohada. ¿Por qué él despertó esta mañana en una lujosa mansión? ¿Por qué usa un traje que cuesta miles de dólares cuando Tony viste apenas unos trapos viejos? Incluso Clint usa ropa humilde, aunque diseñada para su trabajo, igual que todos los que forman la llamada Resistencia.

Se forma un nudo insoportable en su garganta. Nudo que se obliga a deshacer cuando escucha unos pasos acercarse a la pequeña y pobre habitación. Se enfoca en seguir repasando el algodón empapado de alcohol en la herida, consciente de que ya no es necesario porque simplemente no ayudará lo suficiente. No voltea a ver quién es, lo presiente.

—Le he traído algo para comer, Doc. No es mucho, pero no hemos podido conseguir algo más.

Bruce finalmente se gira para ver el rostro cansado de Clint, y su corazón se alegra un poco, porque Clint le está sonriendo levemente. Acepta la bolsa de galletas y la botella de agua, pero de pronto ya no tiene hambre. No es que sea delicado, si la tuviera devoraría las galletas. Es ese molesto dolor de saberse perdido, atrapado, lo que ha llenado su estómago.

Deja el paquete y la botella en la mesita de madera y se levanta.

—Siéntate— le pide con voz ronca. Clint niega con la cabeza, confundido—. También estás herido— señala Bruce la mejilla y el brazo del otro. No son heridas graves, pero deben ser desinfectadas.

—Mejor ocúpese de sus propias heridas— le dice Clint alzando una mano hacia sus labios, para recordarle a Bruce que tiene el labio inferior reventado—. Le dejaré descansar unas horas, pero después tendrá mucho trabajo que hacer. Se lo debe al mundo.

—Siéntate— repite Bruce, y esta vez lo hace con autoridad. No espera a la siguiente negativa de Clint, lo toma del brazo y lo obliga a sentarse. Increíblemente, y contrario a lo que piensa, Clint no se niega. Se limita a mirar sus movimientos.

Con un suspiro, Bruce toma un pedazo limpio de algodón y lo moja en el pequeño cuenco de agua. Enseguida limpia las heridas de Clint, casi con ternura, lo que provoca que el rubio le mire confundido. Pero a Bruce no le puede importar menos. Tiene frente a él a Clint, su…. No, no es su Clint, es otro Clint. Pero tiene el presentimiento de que es el mismo. Es decir, la misma mente, el mismo cuerpo, las mismas emociones, sólo que con una vida distinta. Sabe que no puede tener el consuelo de su amor en éste mundo. Lo entiende, pero al menos agradece tenerlo cerca sin que también quiera matarlo.

Cuando un nuevo algodón empapado en alcohol acaricia su piel, Clint se estremece un poco.

—Lo siento— murmura Bruce.

—¿También tiene un título como Doctor en Medicina?— pregunta para que el otro no note su turbación.

—No. Limpiar una herida simple es un conocimiento básico. Deberías tenerlo presente estando al frente de tu equipo.

Clint bufa.

—Mi equipo…— susurra frustrado—. No somos más que una horda de locos que creen que pueden detener una guerra que nos supera en todos los aspectos, que nos aplastará como cucarachas apenas asomemos la cabeza más de la cuenta.

—No te rindas— le dice Bruce convencido. Y la confusión vuelve a aparecer en los ojos claros.

—No es usted como muestran sus archivos, Doctor Banner. Ni tampoco como dicen los medios.

—¿Y qué dicen los medios y los archivos sobre mí?— inquiere Bruce con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—La gente le tiene miedo. Igual que a Stark, que a Fury o a Cráneo Rojo. Dicen que ustedes son solamente hombres en distintos bandos pero con un mismo objetivo: poder. Y el poder corrompe y convierte al ser humano es algo menos que escoria—. Bruce detiene su mano que todavía repasaba la herida de la mejilla de Clint, y lo mira fijamente— ¿No es usted realmente así?— habla Clint de nuevo— ¿No tiene usted tres comidas completas al día, una enorme mansión, un sueldo ridículamente exorbitante, una hermosa esposa y las amantes que se le da la gana? ¿No tiene todo eso?— pregunta alzando la voz y mirando el grueso anillo de oro que Bruce todavía tiene en su dedo anular— Lo tiene todo, Doctor. Todo, incluso los medios para poder curar su enfermedad. Mientras la gente normal que tiene que molerse la espalda para conseguir un sueldo mediocre está muriendo en las calles por una guerra que ni siquiera es suya.

"Hombres valientes, mujeres de hogar, niños que deberían estar jugando o en las escuelas son aniquilados día tras día porque a un loco maniático se le ocurrió desafiar a otro loco maniático. Esto no se trata de buenos contra malos, Doctor. Se trata de gente inocente muriendo.

Clint se calla y se levanta bruscamente de la silla de plástico. Está a punto de salir de la habitación, pero Bruce le detiene tomándolo suavemente del hombro. Clint abre los ojos sorprendido cuando ve que Bruce le está ofreciendo su anillo.

—Tómalo. Véndelo, fúndelo, lo que sea. Sé que es casi nada, pero es el principio de mi contribución a lo malo que he hecho. Ambos lo sabemos: soy rico. Financiaré la Resistencia.

Clint abre la boca de la impresión. ¿De verdad ese hombre del que sólo se decían cosas malas está ofreciéndose a financiar su lucha? Debe salir de ahí, debe salir de ahí porque está a punto de abalanzarse al otro y llenarlo de besos. Debe salir de ahí porque es capaz de no controlarse y admitirle a ese hombre, que ya le parecía lo suficientemente atractivo en los periódicos, que es gay y que le gusta mucho. Consigue cerrar la boca y tragar en seco. Controla sus impulsos y toma el anillo.

—Gracias— dice con voz quebrada. Y no espera respuesta, sale corriendo de ahí para intentar frenar los latidos de su corazón.

Bruce lo ve salir y también siente el incremento en su pulso cardíaco. Porque Clint, por un momento, lo miró como su arquero. Como el hombre que lo ama.

—Ey, tú… ¿Tienes una botella de whisky?

Bruce se gira para ver a un atontádisimo Tony despertar de su letargo. Suspira, ahora debe enfrentarse a algo más fastidioso: a un Stark pidiendo alcohol.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Hola!_

_Bueno, pues espero que se entienda de qué va esto =)_

_Pienso aclarar todo el asunto del por qué actúan como lo hacen los personajes a lo largo de la historia. Todo a través de los ojos de Bruce ^^_

_Vale, una consulta: ¿A alguien le está fallando el poder enviar reviews o mensajes privados? ¡Me estoy volviendo loca con eso!_

_En fin… gracias por leer. Y si gustan dejar un comentario, adelante. No muerdo =)_


	4. Vulnerable

**Capítulo III**

**Vulnerable**

Bruce se vio obligado a llamar a alguien, a quien fuera, y ese alguien resultó ser un jovencito que no le pareció mayor de veinte años. Y es que Tony simplemente parecía haber perdido la razón. Cuando descubrió que no había más alcohol que el que había usado para curar su herida gritó, quiso golpearlo, y Bruce tuvo que pedir ayuda.

Los gritos de Tony habían alertado a todo el mundo en el búnker, y ese chico era el más cercano. Dudó, por supuesto, la Resistencia sabía que tanto Banner como su loco amigo eran prisioneros, no invitados, pero al final (ya cuando Tony parecía querer ahorcarse con la raída manta) no tuvo más opción que inyectarle otro sedante.

Bruce está cansado, tiene mucho sueño, pero necesita más respuestas. Ahora sabe que no puede irse de ese mundo —¡Mierda! Ni siquiera sabe si existe alguna posibilidad real de regresar; no está seguro si es un sueño muy vívido; quizá está alucinando…—. Su mente está establecida en un solo objetivo: ayudar a Clint, y de paso a Tony. Dispuesto a resolver al menos una parte de todas sus dudas, recorre el búnker persiguiendo al chico, se apellida Parker, sólo eso. Ahí no hay nombres, sólo apellidos, a excepción de Ojo de Halcón, su líder, que usa ese nombre clave.

—Ojo de Halcón ha salido, Dr. Banner— explica él, mirándolo incómodo—. Él es el que da las órdenes y nos prohibió hablar con usted.

—Por favor— suplica Bruce deteniéndolo de un brazo—. Quiero respuestas. Cli… Ojo de Halcón sabe que pueden contar conmigo. Yo estoy dispuesto a…

—¿A qué? ¿A seguir matando a nuestras familias porque no queremos unirnos a la guerra? Eso es lo que SHIELD ha estado haciendo desde que HYDRA lanzó la declaración oficial contra las potencias— exclama él con los ojos arrasados.

—Yo no pertenezco a SHIELD— dice él desesperado. Todo cada vez es peor.

—¡Pero sí a Industrias Stark! Y son prácticamente lo mismo…

—¡Parker!

Ambos giran el rostro al escuchar la voz del líder de la Resistencia. Clint ha vuelto al búnker y trae consigo un par de enormes paquetes. El chico Parker se precipita a ayudarlo con ellos.

Bruce observa que hablan en susurros. El rostro de Clint parece molesto, y el de Parker más. Finalmente el chico asiente de mala gana y se marcha con los paquetes. Clint suspira, se lleva una mano al pelo ya desordenado y a la memoria de Bruce llega esa misma imagen, pero en su vida, la real. Clint suele hacer ese gesto cuando está frustrado.

Clint Barton le mira, y por alguna extraña razón se avergüenza. Bruce recobra la compostura, porque ahora se da cuenta de que tiene una sonrisa idiota en la cara. "_Este no es tu Clint_" se repite un par de veces antes de acercarse al otro. Y es él, Clint, el que habla primero.

—Parker dice que tuvo que usar un sedante para calmar de nuevo a su amigo.

—Sí… bueno…

—¡Ojo de Halcón!— una nueva voz los interrumpe. Es una chica también muy joven, le parece a Bruce.

Clint se aparta de él y camina en dirección a la chica, que no está sola, hay un pequeño corro de… jóvenes a su alrededor. A Bruce le comienza a disgustar que todos ellos sean tan jóvenes. Pero no lo piensa mucho y sigue a Clint hasta el pequeño grupo. En medio de ellos hay una mesa con diferentes y variadas partes de armas, y justo en medio de ella, una televisión vieja, con pésima recepción. Eso le sorprende, suponía que nada de tecnología podría utilizarse ahí, están bajo tierra, y los focos en lugar de lámparas de alógeno era prueba de ello.

Pero también debe postergar ese pensamiento, porque el corro de jovencitos se aparta para darles espacio a él y a Clint. Y entonces Bruce se ve a sí mismo en la televisión, junto a imágenes del edificio de Howard. Hablan sobre ellos.

—Sube el volumen— ordena Ojo de Halcón. Otro chico se apresura a obedecerlo.

"_Han pasado casi doce horas desde que un grupo no identificado, aunque se sospecha que se trata de HYDRA, irrumpió en Industrias Stark. El señor Stark aún lucha por su vida en el Mount Sinai Hospital; los médicos lo reportan grave, pero estable. El Doctor Robert Bruce Banner ha sido declarado desaparecido y el Gobierno espera recibir el mensaje de rescate ante la sospecha de un inminente secuestro. Su esposa, la Dra. Elizabeth Banner, ha exigido públicamente que SHIELD intervenga…"_

—¡Se los dije!— exclama de pronto uno de los muchachos— Son tan imbéciles que creen que fue un ataque de HYDRA…

—¡Rand, cállate!— ruge Clint. Apaga la televisión y mira a Bruce, pero éste parece perdido en sus pensamientos—. A partir de ahora, el Doctor Banner es un invitado. Y como tal deben tratarlo… ¿Alguna objeción?— agrega cuando varios pares de ojos le miran asombrados y enojados.

Ninguno dice nada, sin embargo. Clint sabe que está apostado demasiado a Bruce Banner. Sabe que algo más que su sólo instinto de supervivencia le obliga a confiar en el científico. Sabe que está arriesgándose y de paso a todos esos muchachos que tienen fe ciega en él. Pero antes no contaba con esa bondad que destila el Doctor por cada poro; simplemente no puede evitar el recuerdo de esos ojos profundos mirándole con sincero arrepentimiento mientras le daba su anillo de bodas. Y ahora, tal vez imprudentemente, no quiere evitar confiar en ese hombre.

El cerebro de Bruce, mientras tanto, trabaja a todo vapor.

—Vayan al comedor— ordena Clint a su gente—. Llamen a los demás y cenen, aprovechen que hay algo más que rancias galletas. Parker está racionando la comida. ¡Ah! Y pueden agradecerle al Doctor Banner.

Sonríe cuando los ojos de sus chicos y chicas se iluminan. Llevan semanas sin poder comer algo decente y Clint sabe por experiencia propia que un estómago vacío u obligado a migajas hace funcionar mal el cerebro y el cuerpo. Ve correr a sus chicos, sólo pocos se atrevieron a echarle un vistazo al científico, pero pudo distinguir cómo la mayoría lo vio con otros ojos.

—Clint— habla al fin Bruce, cuando ya todos los chillidos de alivio y los pasos apresurados dejaron de escucharse— ¿Qué pensabas hacer conmigo?

—Ya se lo dije. Obligarlo a…

—No, no me entiendes. Sabías que alguien iba a protestar por mi desaparición, ¿pensabas pedir rescate?

Y Clint no entiende esa mirada anhelante y el brillo en esos ojos. Aparta la vista, porque podría perderse en ellos para siempre.

—En realidad no— se sincera finalmente.

—¿Pensabas matarme?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Debo recordarle que ese no es mi estilo? Yo… ¡Diablos!— exclama con verdadera frustración. Repite ese gesto que le recuerda a Bruce al hombre que ama— ¡Ni siquiera lo había pensado! Lo sé, sólo soy un imbécil que actúa sin mucho cerebro, pero…— se interrumpe cuando ve esa sonrisa en los labios del científico. Y es entonces que nota que no se ha curado el labio roto, sigue hinchado y una mancha morada se asoma por debajo.

—Pide rescate.

—¿Qué?

—Te prometí financiar la Resistencia. Hasta ahora había pensado en cómo hacerlo, pero aquí está la respuesta— habla Bruce rápidamente, comienza a moverse de un lado a otro, seguido por la mirada fija de Clint en él—. El Gobierno cree que estoy en manos de HYDRA, es una ventaja. Sé… estoy seguro que Howard no va a permitir que me maten, tampoco Betty…—. En realidad no está seguro, pero si estas versiones de la gente que conoce conservan algo de aquellos…

—El problema, Doctor, es que HYDRA no suele secuestrar gente. Si alguien le estorba simplemente lo mata. No creo que el Gobierno se trague que Cráneo Rojo pida rescate por usted. Sin ofender, pero usted no es muy querido entre la gente de HYDRA.

—La esperanza es lo último que debemos perder— insta Bruce—. En todo caso, pide rescate a favor de la Resistencia.

La genuina determinación derrumba todo vestigio de desconfianza que Clint pudiera todavía tener en Bruce Banner. Y siente de pronto un ligero calor que, extrañamente, le enchina la piel. Aparta sus ojos de los de Bruce, porque no quiere sentir eso. El hombre que tiene enfrente es completamente distinto a como pensó que sería. Y lo está desbordando.

El rugido de un estómago se hace presente entonces, y Clint vuelve sus ojos a los de Bruce.

—Vamos para que cene algo— le dice un poco divertido. Bruce se ha sonrojado ante el sónoro reclamo de su estómago.

—Eh… creo que sí. Pero antes quiero saber qué es lo que tengo que hacer, ¿para qué me trajiste? Dijiste que vas a obligarme a deshacer en algo todo lo malo que he hecho, pero…

—Doctor— suspira Clint sin dejar de sonreír—, primero va a comer, luego se va a curar ese labio. Traje más alcohol y otras cosas que podrían ser útiles. Y después va a descansar un poco. Mañana podremos trabajar.

Y compartiendo una sonrisa, ambos hombres se dirigen al comedor. Bruce descubre con tristeza que no es tal, es sólo una gran conjunto de mesas junto a algo que parece una cocina armada. Los chicos están ahí, charlando alegremente mientras comen como si no hubiera mañana. Clint no puede reprenderlos, son tan jóvenes y necesitan al menos ese pequeño consuelo ante la mierda en la que sus vidas se han convertido.

**ooooo**

Tony está mal, muy mal. Se convulsiona de repente, suda mucho, delira y tiene mucha fiebre. Bruce reconoce los síntomas de la abstinencia alcohólica. Casi rogó a Clint que lo llevaran a un lugar más amplio y menos sucio. El castaño no se negó en absoluto y trasladaron a Tony a otra habitación, una más grande. Lo mantienen en un camastro con agarraderas para que Tony no les haga daño ni se lo haga a él.

El descanso puede esperar, se dice Bruce agotado. Cuida de Tony y se niega a que le administren otro sedante tan pronto. Su sistema nervioso simplemente podría colapsar y provocarle un infarto. Necesita medicamento. Clint, sorpresivamente, se ofrece a traerlo. Bruce no sabe cómo va a lograrlo pero no le importa, sólo le pide que no tarde… y que se cuide.

Con ayuda de dos chicos (Parker entre ellos) meten a Tony en algo que parece un cubo de agua gigante, no sólo aplacará la fiebre, también lo limpiará porque le hace mucha falta. A Bruce se le rompe el corazón cuando nota el ligero peso de su amigo, y los huesos marcados en él. Tony reacciona al frío contacto del agua en su cuerpo, grita, patalea y casi le rompe un brazo a Parker. Pero se desmaya casi enseguida, sólo para volver a despertar minutos después, ya en la cama y cubierto por una manta limpia. Vuelve a delirar, y Bruce es incapaz de comprender una sola palabra de lo que dice.

Clint llega al fin, ha conseguido flurazepam, una benzodiazepina lo suficientemente potente para contrarrestar los síntomas por un tiempo prolongado. Suministrársela se convierte en una lucha, porque son tabletas órales y Tony las escupe apenas entran en su boca. Es entonces que Clint se hace cargo, le pide a Bruce y a los chicos que detengan la cabeza de Tony lo suficiente para que no pueda moverla, abre su boca y mete la tableta hasta la garganta (Tony no sólo parece querer vomitar, también parece estar asfixiándose); el castaño masajea lentamente el cuello, ahí donde se marca la faringe y Bruce siente alivio cuando le ve y escucha tragar. Clint se apresura a obligar a Tony a tragar también un poco de agua. Y se calma, al fin. Cierra los ojos y a los pocos minutos comienza a roncar sonoramente.

Bruce ríe de pronto, no es una risa de alegría, es de alivio y frustración y enojo y de todas sus emociones queriendo explotar. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y se lleva un brazo a los labios para no gritar y quebrarse enfrente de Clint y los chicos. Ante un gesto de su líder, ambos jóvenes salen de la habitación.

Clint quiere decir algo, atreverse tal vez a ofrecer consuelo físico. Pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. Se queda ahí, mirando a Bruce que ahora también colapsa. Porque ya ha sido demasiado, porque no soporta ver a Tony así, porque no soporta el querer colgarse en los brazos de Clint y sacar todo lo que tiene adentro en estos momentos. Porque no puede ni debe tocar al castaño. Se recarga en la pared y se deja caer al suelo. Y se resiste a abandonarse otra vez, no tan pronto.

Y unas manos, de repente, separan las propias de su rostro. Es Clint, y le mira como allá, en ese vida que le arrebataron por su deseo. Es Clint que está acuclillado frente a él, el que, con una temblorosa mano le limpia una lágrima que resbala por su mejilla. Bruce cierra los ojos. Quiere abrazarlo y besarlo y llenarse de Clint, su arquero. Pero no puede. No puede porque no está en su mundo, porque éste Clint que le acaricia el rostro no es el que lo ama.

—Debe dormir un poco, Doc.— susurra el castaño. Traga saliva y quita sus dedos del rostro del científico, como si le quemara. Y es que no debe dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Bruce Banner le atrae, demasiado. Y ya no es sólo ese cuerpo bien formado, ni las facciones atractivas; es esa hermosa forma de ser, una que nunca creyó que alguien con los antecedentes de ese hombre pudiera demostrar. Porque ahora sabe que Bruce Banner es humano, con todo lo que esa expresión significa. Y no entiende, está confundido. Lo único que sabe es que debe alejarse, porque no podrá aguantar más sin querer darle consuelo, acercarse y abrazarlo y tal vez dejarse llevar y besarlo…. Y sería como aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad del científico, uno que está casado. Con una mujer. Se levanta y lo único que debe ofrecer es su mano para que Bruce se levante—. Necesita descansar.

Y es lo único que Clint puede darle, se dice Bruce. Suspira sonoramente, le apena que lo haya visto así: roto. Pero no puede cambiarlo. Se apresura a limpiar el resto de sus lágrimas y toma la mano de Clint para levantarse. Y ninguno puede evitar el estremecimiento que aparece ante el contacto de sus manos. Pero tampoco, ninguno, lo demuestra.

Clint saca de una caja una almohada y varias mantas. Las acomoda en un raído sofá que está a un lado del camastro dónde Tony sigue descansando.

—Será mejor esto que ese viejo catre— dice Clint al fin. Y su voz rompe la tensión. Bruce sonríe de nuevo, tristemente, pero sonríe.

—Gracias, Clint. Por todo.

—¿Me agradece el haberlo secuestrado?— inquiere el castaño con tono alegre.

—Sí— responde Bruce serio—. Por eso. Por ayudarme a comprender muchas cosas, por ayudarme también con el "vagabundo apestoso"…

Clint ríe con ganas, aunque se tapa la boca para que dicho vagabundo no despierte. Y Bruce lo ve más joven, igual que cuando ríe por alguna tontería de Tony o al hacerle bromas a sus otros compañeros. O cuando le hace cosquillas antes de que la pasión los atrape y le haga el amor hasta que ya no pueda caminar. Se esfuerza en no pensar en eso. No debe ver de esa manera a Clint, a ese Clint.

—¿Hace cuánto lo conoce?— pregunta entonces el castaño. Realmente está curioso. El vagabundo… bueno, Tony, parece ser realmente importante para Bruce.

—No hace mucho en realidad. Quizá un poco más de un año…— y se calla, porque está hablando como si estuviera en su mundo. Sin embargo, es la única realidad que conoce—. Es Anthony Edward Stark, el hijo de Howard— se aventura a declarar.

Los ojos de Clint se abren con verdadera sorpresa. Mira a Bruce incrédulo, luego a Tony en la cama.

—Pero… ¿No se supone que Anthony Stark murió…?

—Lo estás viendo ahora. Muy estropeado, pero no muerto.

—Hace diez años fue la noticia por mucho tiempo. Howard Stark declaró a la prensa que su hijo había muerto— explicó Clint confundido—. Lo recuerdo porque mi hermano solía ponerse mal cada vez que se hablaba de ello, decía que si él me perdiera…. Bueno, el caso es que oficialmente éste hombre está muerto. ¿Stark sabe que su hijo está en estas condiciones?

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada furiosa. Bruce lo entiende. Él nunca se perdonaría abandonar de esa manera a un hijo suyo, no después del trato que recibió de su propio padre. Pero no tiene respuestas, no sabe por qué Howard desprecia a Tony y viceversa. No sabe por qué Tony vivía como una rata en una alcantarilla mientras él (se estremece) es como un hijo para el padre del otro. Y no es el momento para intentar explicar el por qué no lo sabe. También Bruce tiene muchas preguntas que sólo Tony puede responder, pero en su estado, debe ser paciente y esperar.

—No lo sé— responde a la pregunta de Clint sinceramente. Ve cómo Clint lo mira sin creerle—. Clint, si no te molesta, quisiera poder dormir un poco.

Clint asiente. Él también está exhausto.

—Buenas noches, Doc.

—Una cosa más, Clint— le detiene Bruce antes de que abandone la habitación—. Deja eso de _Doctor _y el hablarme de usted. No me haces sentir cómodo.

El castaño le regala una adorable sonrisa.

—Está bien, buenas noches entonces… Bruce.

Y abandona la habitación.

Bruce agradece esa sonrisa, y con otra adornando su rostro, se mete en el sofá y se cubre con una manta. No es muy confortable. Pero los párpados le pesan horrores. Sólo quiere dormir. Y lo hace apenas su cabeza toca la almohada.

Un ruido le despierta de pronto. Abre los ojos y la luz del foco le hiere la vista; parpadea para ubicarse. El ruido le recuerda dónde está y con quién. Se levanta con un poco de pesar, sigue cansado, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha dormido, pero sospecha que no ha sido mucho. Resignado, se levanta y en un instante está junto a Tony.

Tony gime algo que no alcanza a escuchar. Toca su frente para ver si la fiebre sigue ahí. Y sí, ahí está, sólo que ya no es tan grave, es solamente una ligera calentura. No es de preocuparse.

Ante el suave roce en su frente Tony abre los ojos de golpe.

—¿Pepper…?

Y Bruce se reprende a sí mismo mentalmente. Ante toda esa situación se ha olvidado de los demás Vengadores. Steve, Thor, Tasha… y de Pepper. Pepper está en la vida de Tony, y eso es algo alentador. Debe buscarla, traerla…

Entonces ve cómo Tony llora. No se mueve, sólo está ahí con los ojos abiertos y las lágrimas resbalando sobre sus sienes para perderse en la cama.

—Tony, todo estará bien. Te lo prometo…— susurra Bruce asustado por ese llanto.

Tony lo mira entonces e intenta levantarse abruptamente. Descubre que está amarrado a la cama. Y entonces sonríe, con esa misma sonrisa que Banner le regaló cuando estuvo a punto de matarlo. Está loco, lo sabe, pero todavía tiene buena memoria.

—¿Es tu turno de querer matarme, Banner? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Me has traído ante Fury? Oh, ya sé: Howard va a vengarse, ¿verdad? Va a…

Y ya no puede hablar, porque Banner le está acariciando la frente otra vez.

—Cierra la boca y vuelve a dormir, ¿quieres? Lo único que necesitas saber es que estás a salvo. No estás en manos ni de SHIELD ni de tu padre.

—¿Por qué…?

—Duerme.

—¡NO!— grita entonces. Quiere respuestas. Quiere que lo desamarren. Y quiere una botella de alcohol, el que sea. Incluso está dispuesto a beberse el alcohol de curación. No es que no lo haya hecho antes.

Bruce se aleja sólo un poco. Tony lucha desesperado por soltarse. Pero le va a ser imposible.

—Te traeré a Pepper. La buscaré y te la traeré…

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!— grita Tony con ansias asesinas. Bruce se aleja un paso más— ¿Cómo te atreves a pronunciar su nombre? Sólo yo puedo llamarla así… ¡No te atrevas a ensuciar su recuerdo con tu asquerosa presunción, Banner! ¡No te atrevas…!

¿Su recuerdo? No, no puede estar pasando. No puede ser. Pepper…

—¿Está muerta?— pregunta en un susurro temeroso.

Tony deja de intentar zafarse y lo mira otra vez. Y el llanto vuelve a sus ojos. Y hay algo en los de Banner que le hacen desfallecer, porque ve en ellos angustia verdadera. Está loco, sí, pero puede reconocerla.

—¿La… la conociste?— cuestiona de vuelta. Es probable, se dice. Virginia trabajaba en Industrias Stark antes de huir con él, antes de que su mundo se derrumbara por completo.

—Sí. ¿Está muerta?— repite Bruce con el alma en los pies.

Tony aprieta los ojos y asiente.

—¿Tu querido Howard no te lo contó, Banner? ¿No te dijo lo que pasó por su culpa?

Bruce se controla. Si pierde la cabeza cada vez que se entera de algo que lo lastima profundamente, no sobrevivirá. Y tiene que sobrevivir. Ya no sabe si para regresar o para luchar aquí, en esta realidad tan espantosa.

—Duerme, Tony— le vuelve a susurrar—. Descansa. Todo estará bien— le miente y se miente al mismo tiempo. Nada parece que pueda estar bien.

En un impulso se vuelve a acercar a su amigo, le toma una mano.

Tony se tensa y no corresponde al agarre de Banner. Pero entonces, un momento después, cierra los ojos con la imagen de Pepper en su mente y se aferra a esa mano cálida. Se aferra al pobre consuelo que ese hombre desconocido para él le brinda. Porque ya está cansado de tanta podredumbre, está cansado… muy cansado de tanto sufrimiento. Ya no quiere alcohol, sólo quiere dormir y que sus sueños se plaguen de Pepper.

—¿Por qué llora un hombre, Banner? ¿Por qué somos tan débiles?— pregunta antes de abandonarse en el sueño.

—Se llora no porque seamos débiles, Tony— responde Bruce en voz baja, apretando la mano de su amigo un poco más— sino porque hemos pasado demasiado tiempo siendo fuertes.

Bruce intenta convencerse de que esa es la respuesta correcta. Y sonríe cuando Tony lo aprieta más, sólo un poco más, antes de volver a caer rendido.

Bruce vuelve al sofá sin soltar la mano de su amigo. El espacio no es muy grande y el mueble prácticamente está a un lado de la cama, lo que le permite mantener el contacto. Se queda mirando a Tony. Y la culpa vuelve, vuelve instalándose como algo más pesado que Hulk en su conciencia. ¿Qué es lo que pasó? Él es un hombre de ciencia, no cree en milagros, en conjuros, en cuentos de horror…. Aunque ahora mismo esté atravesando por algo así sin que sea la primera vez. Sospecha que por más que suplique en silencio, nada podrá regresarlo a su mundo. Concluye, sin embargo, que si está aquí es por algo. Hay algo que tiene que arreglar, algo que puede cambiar, algo que debe aprender…

La fatiga por fin se instala en su cuerpo sin contemplaciones, y vuelve el rostro para acomodarlo en el reposabrazos del incómodo sofá, no se recuesta totalmente porque no quiere soltar la mano de Tony. Y su mente viaja a los sueños, dónde él es feliz con Clint y Tony es su mejor amigo…

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! =)_


	5. Posibilidad

**Capítulo IV**

**Posibilidad**

Clint está ansioso. Son las siete de la mañana y él está de pie desde las seis. Tenía planeado ir a despertar a Bruce desde esa hora. Pero se detuvo antes de siquiera salir del cuarto; Bruce estaba agotado anoche. Agotado y desarmado. Necesita darle más tiempo, sólo el poco que puede permitirle, porque tienen que trabajar. Una amplia sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Hay una sensación hormigueante en su cuerpo cuando piensa en Bruce y en la esperanza que le ha traído… a él y a la Resistencia. Ha trabajado durante la última hora en una nota de rescate dirigida a Howard Stark, también ha hecho una para Elizabeth Ross. No sabe a quién deberá enviarla, o si debería enviar las dos. Tal vez Bruce tenga la respuesta.

¡Diablos! No es tan buen estratega. Clinton Francis Barton es sólo un hombre joven que se metió de lleno entre dos fuerzas aniquiladoras. Guarda mucho rencor en su corazón, ese horrible rencor que nació cuando SHIELD intentó forzarlo a unirse a la lucha contra HYDRA. Su negativa sólo derivó en la muerte de Barney, el único pariente con el que contaba después de haber quedado huérfanos cuando él, Clint, tenía ocho años.

La vida en el orfanato no fue grata, así que huyeron y ambos viajaron por casi todo Estados Unidos en el circo. Ahí pensó que había encontrado un hogar, y pronto sus habilidades quedaron al descubierto (su innegable talento con el arco y las flechas, y su inigualable vista, esa que le granjeó el apodo de Ojo de Halcón). Y ahí estaban bien, hasta que Cráneo Rojo apareció en el mundo y lo desafió a la guerra. Había confiado en SHIELD, como casi todo el mundo que sólo quería la paz.

Pero Fury sólo demostró ser otro loco sediento de poder. Y sólo lo quería a él, a Clint. Y no estuvo dispuesto a abandonar a Barney. Maria Hill, la agente de SHIELD que había ido a reclutarlo, sólo le dijo que si Barney era la causa de su negativa, ella se encargaría de dejarle el camino libre. Y así fue: una bala atravesó el cráneo de su hermano. Clint comenzó su nueva vida. El deseo de venganza fue lo primero que lo motivó a desafiar a SHIELD. Luego comprendió que estaba indefenso y solo. Fue entonces que se encontró con otros hombres y mujeres dispuestos a luchar contra quienes acababan con el mundo y la gente inocente; y nació la Resistencia. Pronto su vena de liderazgo y su máscara de frialdad lo llevaron a convertirse en un líder fuerte y decidido, y a su lado, su mano derecha, su estratega, su cerebro: Phil Coulson.

Sonríe mientras piensa en Phil. Es un hombre de mediana edad y en apariencia débil, pero con un cerebro privilegiado. Es agente de SHIELD, y lo sigue siendo aún cuando descubrió a la Resistencia, dándole información valiosa a Clint y a su gente. Durante algún momento, un par de años atrás, Clint pensó que se había enamorado de Phil; y hacía tanto que no quería saber de relaciones amorosas ni nada por el estilo que verdaderamente sintió dolor cuando Phil le dijo que no tenía problemas con su homosexualidad, pero que él no lo era. Pronto descubrió, sin embargo, que aquello que pensó era amor no resultó ser más que profunda admiración. Siente cariño por Phil, claro, y se le estruja el estómago al saber que su amigo está en SHIELD, recabando información y en latente peligro de ser descubierto. Pero Phil siempre regresa, y espera que ahora no tarde demasiado. Quizá el secuestro del Doctor Banner lo traiga de vuelta pronto.

Y está esa sensación otra vez ahí en su pecho. No quiere confundirse como le pasó con Phil y pensar que se está enamorando de Bruce (¡Por Dios sólo lo conoce de hace un día!); tampoco quiere sentir dolor otra vez, porque el Doctor Banner no es gay, y si se permite enamorarse… bueno, no existe ni siquiera una posibilidad.

Mira el mensaje exigiendo rescate que escribió para Elizabeth Ross. ¿Qué estará sintiendo esa mujer? Es su esposa, una que seguramente lo ama y debe estar angustiada. Bruce también debe amarla…. Y para no pensar en nada más que en el trabajo que se obliga a hacer por el bien del mundo, decide despertar ya a Bruce Banner. No le importa si está cansado. Hasta hace poco no había sido sino también un títere de Stark y SHIELD, y ha contribuido a la masacre…. Y no, no está molesto porque Bruce tiene esposa, no está molesto porque no puede aspirar a nada con él. No es eso.

Se dirige con paso firme a la habitación. ¡Su habitación! Ser el líder tenía sus ventajas, como una habitación más amplia y permitirse un sofá. Debe dejar de ser tan emocional. Se conformó con la horrible y pequeña habitación que le había dado en un primero momento a Anthony Stark y pasó una noche asquerosa porque sintió lástima por el vagabundo y quiso darle a Bruce algo más que ese pequeño espacio asfixiante. Pero no más. Espera que Stark esté mejor para poder echarlo al cuchitril que le corresponde.

Está a punto de abrir la puerta sin molestarse en hacerlo con delicadeza. Pero se lo piensa mejor. ¿Por qué de repente está enojado? ¿Acaso Bruce Banner no ha dado muestras de arrepentimiento? ¿Acaso no gracias a él su estómago y el de sus chicos está lleno y satisfecho? ¿Acaso no le ha ofrecido mejorar su lucha con el dinero que tanto necesitan? Respira profundamente y se llama estúpido repetidas veces. Están en medio de una guerra, los sentimientos no tienen cabida.

Abre al fin la puerta y maldice porque el viejo trozo de metal chirria un poco con el movimiento. Echa un vistazo hacia dentro para ver si alguno de aquellos dos está despierto. Pero no. Anthony Stark sigue en la cama, roncando como un bendito. Sus ojos lo recorren y es entonces que nota que tiene una mano fuera de la cama, y está aferrada a otra mano… la de Bruce, que duerme también profundamente semiacostado en el viejo sofá para no soltar la mano de su amigo. El estómago de Clint se encoje un momento… ¡Qué la guerra se vaya al carajo! Está celoso, y se odia por eso. Está celoso porque Bruce nunca lo tomará así de la mano. Él no es nada para Bruce, sólo un loco con ínfulas de héroe…

Respira otra vez profundamente. Es hora de trabajar. Entra despacio y se detiene justo enfrente de Bruce y no puede apartar la vista de esas manos unidas apenas por el roce suave de los dedos. Sin saber describir qué es exactamente lo que está sintiendo, Clint sigue con su mirada la mano fuerte y grande de Bruce, su antebrazo desnudo por la manga de la fina camisa que está doblada hasta su codo; el fuerte brazo en dónde nota músculos trabajados; el hombro y el inicio del cuello (además de ese trozo de pecho, porque tiene abierta la camisa por un par de botones desabrochados). Clint pasa saliva, pero no se detiene. Mira el cuello largo y amplio y se pregunta cómo sabrá justo ahí dónde la manzana de Adán luce imponente. Recorre la barbilla perfecta y el inicio de la sombra de vello en ella; mira los labios entreabiertos, ahí donde ya hay un pedacito de cinta porosa y la hinchazón ya no es tan notoria; la nariz recta que exhala suavemente… y los ojos profundos y de un bello color marrón oscuro… ojos abiertos… ojos que lo están mirando extrañado… ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

—¿Todo está bien, Clint?— pregunta Bruce un poco soñoliento. Si sigue sin dormir al menos cinco horas seguidas que lo entierren de una vez. Clint carraspea y se gira rápidamente. Bruce no está seguro, pero cree haber visto un… ¿sonrojo? en las mejillas del castaño. Es entonces que nota que su brazo duele y que sigue aferrado a los dedos de Tony, o más bien Tony lo sigue aferrando a él porque le cuesta un poco de trabajo soltarlo. ¿Es por eso que Clint se ha sonrojado? Oh, oh— ¡No es lo que piensas!— se apresura a aclarar, levantándose en el proceso, tan rápido que se marea y se deja caer otra vez en el sofá.

Cierra los ojos y aclara sus ideas. Por supuesto, qué tonto es. ¿A Clint que le puede importar si durmió agarrando la mano de Tony? Cuando abre los ojos se topa con las azules órbitas de Clint, ahora parece un poco preocupado.

—¿Estás bien, Bruce? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Necesitas otra dosis…?

—¿Qué?— parpadea Bruce confundido— ¡No! No me siento mal, al menos no tanto. Me levanté muy rápido y me mareé, eso es todo.

Clint parece aliviado. Se aleja de él y al parecer no sabe qué más decir. Sólo se queda ahí, parado. Bruce suspira y se levanta otra vez, a un ritmo más normal. Que lo jodan si esto no es un momento de lo más incómodo.

—Bien… eh… — balbucea Clint y a Bruce le parece adorable. En su mundo (odia pensar eso pero ya no le queda opción) pocas son las veces en las que Clint duda, y si lo hace lo demuestra pateando lo que tiene más cerca. Este Clint parece más… inocente.

—Escucha, Tony y yo…

—¡Ey! No me importa lo que el vagabundo Stark y tú sean— dice Clint firmemente (aunque sí que le importa)—. Tengo los mensajes de rescate listos y si quieres volver rápido a lado de tu esposa, será mejor que trabajemos en lo que tenemos que trabajar.

Sí, lo dijo con mucha velocidad y ahora mismo se está maldiciendo otra vez. A este paso el demonio lo requerirá pronto para convertirlo en su esclavo.

Bruce ríe internamente. Definitivamente éste Clint es adorable. No importa que no sea su Clint, ni tampoco que no pueda besarlo o abrazarlo. Ya no importa, se dice. Se conforma con tenerlo cerca. Ya regresará a su línea de tiempo, y entonces desquitará toda su frustración. Al menos eso espera.

—Claro— rompe la tensión—. Es hora de hacer lo que tengo que hacer, ¿verdad?

Clint asiente y le indica que lo siga. Cuando Bruce va a moverse mira a Stark.

—¿Estará bien? Digo, parece preocuparte mucho.

—Tony estará bien. El flurazepam tiene un promedio de acción de 72 horas. Despertará, probablemente, pero no tiene la fuerza para liberarse. Quizá lo escuchemos gritar un poco.

—Creí que habías dicho que no eras médico.

—A veces, Clint, la vida nos obliga a aprender cosas que creemos que no ocuparemos jamás. Deberías ya saberlo, tú le administraste la pastilla.

Clint frunce el ceño, pero no pregunta más. Hay algo en el tono de Bruce que no es alentador. Asiente finalmente. Tiene razón, concluye. Hay muchas cosas que él no debería saber y sin embargo fue obligado a aprender.

Durante el camino hacia la estancia principal, esa dónde tienen las computadoras y el armamento, un silencio incómodo se instala entre ambos. Bruce nota que el lugar está desierto, y la curiosidad vuelve a él.

—¿Dónde están los chicos?

—Duermen. No he querido despertarlos tan temprano; después de la cena de anoche seguramente recuerdan lo que es estar un poco como en casa.

—¿Puedo saber por qué son tan jóvenes?

—Llegamos, Doc.— contesta Clint ignorando la pregunta del otro. Sigue molesto y ni siquiera sabe aclararse el por qué.

A Bruce no le pasa desapercibido ese tono de molestia en la voz del castaño ni el que le haya dicho "Doc.". Despeja sus pensamientos, porque por un momento ha pasado por su cabeza que quizá Clint esté celoso. Pero no. No puede ser, "acaban de conocerse".

Clint le pasa un par de papeles. Bruce lee el contenido, aunque con un poco de dificultad, su vista parece peor aquí y extraña sus anteojos.

—¿Qué es esto?— pregunta confundido.

—Son las notas de rescate. ¿Ahora vas a echarte para atrás…?

—Clint— dice Bruce pasándose una mano por la cara— ¿Has secuestrado antes a alguien?—. Clint duda un momento, pero enseguida niega con la cabeza. Bruce sonríe y procede a romper las notas; no se inmuta ante el gesto enojado del otro— Esto no va a servir. Necesitan pruebas de que estoy vivo, y si me ven un poco maltratado, mejor.

—¿Qué?

—Por favor, dime que tienes una cámara funcional y un par de chicos que parezcan matones a sueldo.

**ooooo**

Bruce se mira en el pequeño y roto espejo mientras limpia con un trozo de papel higiénico (que le deja la piel un tanto rojiza por el roce, no recuerda ser tan delicado) el fantástico maquillaje que Ayala le hizo sólo con un estuche viejo de sombras para ojos, además de la sangre falsa que no pudo evitar lamer porque estaba hecha a base de miel y colorante artificial. Al parecer todos ahí son joyas que sólo necesitaban pulirse. Como la chica Ayala; o Cage y Alexander que fungieron como rudos secuestradores encapuchados.

La mala calidad de la cámara era conveniente, mientras más austero y peligroso se viera el asunto del secuestro, mejor.

Clint no le ha quitado la mirada de encima. No ha dicho palabra desde que envió a Williams, Parker y Cage a dejar la cinta a la mansión Banner. Bruce decidió que era mejor que Betty la recibiera, aunque no dejó de mostrarse preocupado por la seguridad que, estaban todos de acuerdo, seguramente estaba instalada en la mansión. Los propios muchachos se encargaron de aligerar su preocupación. Y sí, se admite Clint, Bruce Banner es importante no sólo para él, también para los chicos que parecen admirados con la inteligencia estratégica del científico.

—¿Te sucede algo, Clint?— pregunta Bruce en voz baja y sin mirarlo. Ese moretón en su pómulo no es fácil de quitar—. No has dicho nada en la última hora.

—Debes pensar que soy un completo imbécil— responde el castaño también en voz baja.

—¿Por qué pensaría eso?— cuestiona Bruce de nuevo. Dejando por la paz el moretón falso, podrá quitárselo con agua después. Gira el rostro para ver a Clint. El hombre parece estar avergonzado por algo.

—Has sido el líder de la Resistencia durante esa última hora que dices…, prácticamente desde que llegaste. Yo no sirvo. Sólo sé golpear y hablar rudo—. Se levanta porque está molesto consigo mismo, y la mirada condescendiente de Bruce no ayuda en nada—. ¡Nunca se me ocurrió enviar un video amenazador!… ¡Estoy exponiendo la vida de estos chicos que confían en mí sin que lo merezca! ¡Sólo soy un idiota que pretende jugar a la guerra pensando que somos muñequitos de plomo…!

—¡Basta!— exclama Bruce con firmeza y Clint se detiene para mirarlo— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás a cargo de la Resistencia?

—Hace poco más de dos años…

—Y sigues siendo el líder, ¿no es así? Mira a tu alrededor: les has construido un refugio bastante bueno, han sobrevivido a precarias condiciones durante todo este tiempo; te miran con agradecimiento y respeto. No me hacen caso a mí, te hacen caso a ti cuando estás de acuerdo conmigo. Tengo mala vista, ¿sabes?, pero no estoy ciego. Veo la determinación en tus palabras y la obediencia absoluta en sus acciones. Clint, les has dado lo único que un líder que se respete debe darles: esperanza.

—¡Pero soy un pésimo…!

—Si sigues hablando así me convencerás de que no vale la pena lo que haces y por lo tanto lo que estoy haciendo yo.

Clint resopla y baja los hombros. Intenta convencerse de que las palabras de Bruce son verdaderas, pero no lo consigue del todo.

—Necesito a Phil…— murmura frustrado.

Y las alarmas se encienden en el hipotálamo de Bruce Banner.

—¿Quién es Phil?

—Phil Coulson. Es un doble espía: trabaja para SHIELD, pero de vez en cuando nos da información. Así es como conseguimos enterarnos de los planes de SHIELD y de paso los de HYDRA. No sé cómo lo hace, pero es un miembro valioso para la Resistencia.

Phil Coulson. Bruce lo recuerda; era agente de SHIELD en su mundo, uno que murió por tratar de detener a Loki. Su muerte, de alguna manera, ayudó a que Los Vengadores se formaran como equipo, al menos los que permanecieron en el Helicarrier aquella vez. Por alguna razón no le sorprende que aquí esté vivo. Y que sea doble espía.

—Bien. Es hora de que dejes tus dudas. Muéstrame qué debo hacer. Tú eres el líder, después de todo.

Y la media sonrisa en ese rostro que le parece perfecto (aún con la marca del labio roto, y la mancha de maquillaje que no se quita) provoca en Clint una eléctrica sensación en la espalda. Asiente después de un momento, devolviendo la sonrisa.

Llegan hasta el otro extremo del búnker, ahí parece todo menos aglomerado y más limpio. Lo que sea que tenga que hacer Bruce, está del otro lado de una puerta de metal. Hay un par de muchachos jugando con una baraja española que, al parecer, custodian la entrada. Clint se limita a hacerles un gesto, y es ahí donde Bruce confirma su liderazgo.

Entran y lo que hay ahí dentro deja a Bruce con la boca abierta. Es un prototipo del Arc-Reactor, ese que Tony le había enseñado hace ya mucho tiempo: las ideas de Howard, la primicia de energía limpia e ilimitada, aunque con los fines equivocados en la mente de su creador. Éste, sin embargo, parece estar más avanzado.

Clint se da la vuelta cuando nota que el científico no lo sigue. Y le extraña la cara de sorpresa, se supone que Bruce Banner ayudó a desarrollar esa cosa.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste?— pregunta Bruce un segundo después de darse cuenta de que Clint mira fijamente su cara de idiota.

—Lo robamos, por supuesto. Perdí a dos de mis mejores hombres por conseguir éste bebé. Ahora no me digas que no recuerdas que hace un mes Stark y tú se callaron ante la prensa y no denunciaron el robo de uno de sus más grandes secretos. Phil dice que en SHIELD no saben nada sobre éste tipo de energía, pero estamos seguros de que es la respuesta ofensiva contra la de HYDRA.

Bruce niega con la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas. Por supuesto que no sabe nada; lleva poco más de veinticuatro horas en esta realidad. Suspira y camina al fin hasta la máquina.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?— inquiere Bruce verdaderamente confundido.

—¡No me jodas, Banner!— exclama Clint molesto— Tú ayudaste a crearlo, quiero saber cómo trasladar esta energía a un modo más práctico para la lucha. Sabemos que emana energía, pero no sabemos hasta qué punto y cómo direccionarla sin que destruya todo a su alrededor.

Bruce comprende entonces. Clint quiere armamento, uno más efectivo que las balas.

—Un momento, dijiste que esta es la respuesta ofensiva de Howard contra la de HYDRA. ¿Qué energía utiliza HYDRA?

—¿Has estado viviendo en la luna las últimas semanas?— pregunta Clint desesperado. ¿Qué le sucede a Banner?

—Puedo asegurarte que es así. Responde mi pregunta, ¿qué energía utiliza HYDRA?

Clint no responde de inmediato. Mira a Bruce con el ceño fruncido. Al fin le dedica un gesto como diciéndole "Estás loco", pero contesta:

—La que sacaron del hielo junto al Capitán América. Esa que desintegra a la gente…

—¡Steve está con HYDRA?!— interrumpe Bruce verdaderamente sorprendido.

—¿Steve?

—¡Steve Rogers! ¡El Capitán América!

—No. El Capitán América está con SHIELD— contesta Clint un tanto preocupado. Se supone que Banner sabe todo eso, no entiende por qué se lo está explicando—. Fue SHIELD el que descubrió al Capitán, pero no se tomaron la molestia de revisar más allá, cosa que sí hizo HYDRA. Encontraron una especie de cubo cósmico o algo así. No es de la Tierra, pero tiene un potencial destructivo enorme. Cráneo Rojo resultó saber qué era y cómo utilizarlo; aunque no me extraña, apareció de pronto cuando todo el mundo creía que había muerto hace 70 años.

—El Tesseracto…— murmura Bruce llevándose las manos al rostro.

Todo, absolutamente todo ha cambiado. Intenta saber cómo… ¿Cómo es que con la simple inexistencia de Hulk todo está patas arriba?

—¿De qué hablas?

Bruce escucha la pregunta de Clint. Pero su mente es ahora sólo un amasijo de confusión. Si Steve está con SHIELD, quiere decir que es un potencial enemigo. Y eso no es bueno, para nada bueno. Piensa entonces en Thor, si el Tesseracto está en la Tierra, y en manos de HYDRA…, si Loki llega de nuevo…. ¿Y dónde está Natasha?

Y de pronto siente un fuerte y agudo dolor en el estómago, un calambre lo recorre desde la raíz de cabello hasta la punta de sus dedos. Cae de rodillas, gimiendo sin poder evitarlo. Clint se apresura a acercarse; le habla, pero no entiende qué dice, hay un zumbido muy molesto en sus oídos. Y el dolor…

Clint está en pánico. No sabe qué hacer. Bruce está teniendo un ataque y él ya no tiene más radiación líquida; sólo se hizo de un frasco y fue un verdadero logro el haberlo conseguido. No le queda más que hablarle a Bruce en susurros e intentar tranquilizarlo, aunque sabe que no importa qué haga o diga. Grita de pronto a los chicos que custodian el "laboratorio" y les ordena que traigan un poco de agua. El pánico vuelve más fuerte cuando Bruce comienza a tener espasmos y la sangre aparece en sus labios por estarlos mordiendo.

Es mucho dolor, no quiere sentirlo. Quiere morir. Que el dolor se vaya. Siente entonces cómo algo líquido recorre su garganta y un poco más resbala por la comisura de sus labios al no ser capaz de tragar con facilidad. Y entonces el dolor cede, poco a poco. Muy lento, pero siente cómo vuelven a responder sus brazos, esos que están aferrados a los de Clint. Siente que el aire llena otra vez sus pulmones, escucha la voz de su arquero…. Abre los ojos al fin, el dolor se ha ido.

—¿Estás mejor?

Bruce asiente despacio. Sí, está mejor. Y su cerebro vuelve a funcionar a una velocidad enorme. Está muy enfermo. Si la radiación no le da un espacio de tiempo de alivio considerable es porque ya no hay marcha atrás: está muriendo. Pero no quiere morir sin hacer algo para ayudar al mundo… a éste mundo que está destruido, lo sabe, lo siente en su corazón, por su culpa.

—Creo que yo no podré ayudarte con la energía Arc-Reactor, Clint— le dice con un poco de esfuerzo al castaño. Sonríe un poco ante la cara preocupada y confundida del otro—. Pero sé quién es completamente capaz de ayudarnos. Y lo mejor de todo es que está aquí.

—¿Anthony Stark?

Bruce vuelve a asentir, no tiene mucha fuerza. Pero se obliga a levantarse completamente y agradece a Clint con la mirada cuando éste le ayuda en su cometido.

—Pero si está loco…

—No— respira profundamente—, sólo está enfermo. También está enfermo. ¿Recuerdas el rayo que te lanzó cuando me secuestraste?

—Sí, ¿qué hay con él?— responde Clint todavía sin querer soltar los brazos de Bruce, teme que si lo hace éste caerá otra vez.

—Eso es lo que hace la energía de ésta máquina. Tony sabe cómo convertirla en un arma.

—Bien. Entonces mandaré que lo traigan… ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

—Sí, sí— responde Bruce limpiándose con la mano la sangre y el resto de agua que todavía mojan sus labios—. Tenemos que apresurarnos.

Clint asiente resuelto. Y cuando ordena a uno de sus chicos que traigan al amigo del Doctor Banner, porque él tiene otra cosa más importante qué hacer, Bruce le detiene.

—¿Qué es más importante que esto, Clint? ¿A dónde vas?

—Iré a conseguir más radiación líquida. La necesitas. Tú eres importante.

Y deja a Bruce con la boca abierta y una sensación hormigueante en su pecho. ¿Será posible…?

* * *

_De nuevo, gracias por leer =) Por cierto, tengo listo un fic paralelo a éste, en donde describo la relación entre Bruce y Clint antes de que Bruce entre a la paradoja. El caso es que no sé si publicarlo, es algo explícito. Vale, es muuuy explícito. ¿Quieren que lo suba?_

_¡Saluditos!_


	6. Traición

**Capítulo V**

**Traición**

Intenta calmar el ritmo agitado de su corazón. Se dice y repite que es debido al reciente ataque de dolor y no a la preocupación de la que ha sido objeto por parte de Clint. Aprieta los ojos e intenta despejar su mente. Es un completo y redomado idiota, si éste Clint comenzara a sentir algo por él simplemente no podría corresponderle. No debía corresponder a ninguna clase de sentimiento… ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?! ¡No está en su mundo! ¡Esta no es su vida! Ese hombre no es el Clint que él ama… sería como serle infiel, traicionarlo… ¡Es todo tan confuso! Ni siquiera se ha planteado la posibilidad de sincerarse y decirle al líder de la Resistencia que él no es el Bruce Banner que piensa, que viene de otra realidad…

Y claro, lo más probable es que reciba una bala o que lo considere un completo lunático. Se lleva las manos al rostro, hundido. Reacciona cuando escucha un par de voces desconocidas que gritan con desesperación, y una más, la de Tony, que grita improperios.

Bruce se abalanza hacia la puerta y ve en el pasillo a los dos guardias que tiran de Tony, luchando con él. Sin embargo, la diferencia en número y en fuerza es abismal. Tony simplemente no puede contra aquellos dos.

―Ya está bien― les dice Bruce con autoridad; no quiere que lastimen a su amigo―. Yo me encargaré de él ahora― agrega adelantándose y deshaciendo el fuerte agarre que uno de ellos tiene sobre el frágil brazo de Tony.

Tony se deja guiar por Bruce. No sabe por qué, pero hay algo en ese hombre que le da confianza; algo que no había sentido hacia nadie desde que Pepper murió. Quizá sea el trato amable que tiene para con él, el que haya cuidado de él durante la noche (Sí, está loco, pero recuerda); el que le haya dado consuelo… el que lo ha procurado cuando él, Tony, quiso matarlo y lo sometió a tortura.

―¿Tienes hambre?― pregunta Bruce sentando a Tony en una de las varias sillas plásticas que hay en el lugar.

Pero Tony no contesta, se ha quedado estático, mirando intensamente la máquina que tiene frente a sus ojos. La reconoce, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Los recuerdos se agolpan en su mente como un torbellino. Esa máquina era la culpable de que su relación con Howard terminara por irse al caño… de que su vida se fuera al infierno…. Y un rostro amable se interpone entre él y la máquina.

―Tengo sed― habla entonces.

Bruce asiente y le acerca una botella de agua a la mitad, la misma de la que Clint le había dado a beber durante su ataque. Tony bebe apresurado, por supuesto, está deshidratado. Cierra los ojos aliviado. Prefiere mil veces licor, pero algo en su mente primitiva le dice que por ahora, estando en manos de la Resistencia y de Banner, no podrá hacerse con él tan fácilmente.

Bruce suspira bastante animado y complacido de ver a Tony en un estado tranquilo. Sabe que pronto volverán las ansias y la desesperación, así que está dispuesto a aprovechar el momento de lucidez en su amigo. Se apresura a asomarse por la puerta y pedirle a uno de los chicos que les traigan algo de desayunar, a ambos. Él mismo siente otra vez ese agotamiento horrible gracias al envenenamiento, necesitan recuperar fuerza.

**ooooo**

Clint tiene la boca seca. No es la primera vez que entra a ese lugar, pero la vez anterior no había estado lleno de policías y… agentes. Los reconoce fácilmente, los trajes inteligentes de SHIELD. Supone entonces que la exigencia de Elizabeth Ross… Banner, Elizabeth Banner (se recuerda) fue cumplida: que Fury interviniera. Está agazapado en un rosal convenientemente grande, y lo suficientemente lejano de la entrada principal de la mansión de Bruce. No tiene un plan de acción, simplemente se dejó llevar por la preocupación, pero prometió llevarle al científico la radiación, lo único que puede mantenerlo con vida en estos momentos, lo único que puede evitarle el terrible sufrimiento y el dolor. Está consciente del enorme riesgo, incluso de que no debería estar ahí, al menos no para ese objetivo. Debería estar con sus chicos, a los que busca afanosamente con la mirada para saber si han entregado o no el video.

Y de pronto, siente el frío metal de un arma en su espalda. Cierra los ojos y siente miedo. Por primera vez siente miedo, y no es el temor a morir (a eso ya está acostumbrado) sino a que no podrá cumplir su promesa. ¡Es un imbécil!

Un segundo después escucha un muy molesto chasquido de lengua.

―Estás perdiendo habilidades, Ojo de Halcón. No creí que sucediera alguna vez. Te expones como si tu vida no estuviera amenazada.

Y Clint sonríe sintiendo un alivio enorme. Se gira para ver la sonrisa contrahecha de Phil Coulson. Ensancha la sonrisa cuando ve tras el agente a Parker, Cage y Williams devolviéndole el gesto. La mano de Phil guarda el arma y enseguida se tiende hacia él, para ayudarlo a levantarse.

―¿Acabas de orinarte encima, cierto?― pregunta Phil sin dejar de sonreír.

―Es lo único que me falta últimamente, idiota― responde el castaño para enseguida darle un fuerte abrazo al otro.

Phil corresponde, pero casi enseguida se aparta.

―Encontré a tus chicos en una posición bastante comprometedora para tu causa― le dice Phil mirando hacia las rejas de la entrada a la mansión―. Afortunadamente, Fury tiene cosas en la cabeza más importantes para él que la seguridad de los miembros de Industrias Stark. Me ofrecí a vigilar la mansión de los Banner. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que pensabas secuestrarlo tan pronto?

―Hay algo más importante que eso― se aventura Parker, adelantándose hacia su líder y el doble espía― ¿Qué haces aquí, Ojo de Halcón? Nosotros completaríamos la misión, ¿no nos tienes confianza?

La mirada dolida del chico enternece a Clint. Aunque no lo demuestra, no ha llegado a ser el líder de la Resistencia por mostrar sentimientos.

―No vuelvas a repetir eso, Parker. Si mi vida dependiera de ustedes, no tendría duda en dejarla en sus manos. ¿Entregaron ya el video?― Parker asiente― Entonces largo. Los quiero en el refugio cuando yo regrese―. Parker intenta decir algo más, pero la fría mirada de Clint y los pasos que van alejándose de sus compañeros, le hacen desistir. Se gira y desaparece junto a los otros dos. Clint desvía la vista de sus chicos para enfocarse en Phil―. Necesito a Banner en buenas condiciones, y parece ser que su enfermedad está agravándose, necesito más radiación líquida. Por eso estoy aquí.

―Como puedes ver, no será tan fácil como la última vez. No puedo permitir que haya dos intromisiones. Todos están vueltos locos haya adentro, sobre todo la Dra. Banner. Si estoy yo aquí es porque esa mujer se adentró hasta la base de SHIELD y amenazó al mismísimo Fury con terminar su coalición con Industrias Stark. Fury no la tomó en serio, sabes que le importa un bledo lo que le pase a Stark, Stane o a Banner, pero no puede permitir que la tecnología que le proporciona Stark se le vaya de las manos. Esto es sólo un truco para tranquilizarla. De todas formas, no puedo dejar que entres y te vean.

―Phil, en serio necesito la radiación. Necesito que Banner esté bien, él sabe cómo funciona la máquina y nos ayudará… En serio…― la voz desesperada de Clint baja gradualmente de tono ante la mirada penetrante que le dirige Phil.

―¿Ahora vas a decirme que te preocupa la salud de un hombre al que, hasta hace poco si mal no recuerdo, dijiste aborrecer por el simple hecho de trabajar para Stark?

―¡No lo conoces!― vuelve el ímpetu del castaño― ¡Me ha prometido financiar la Resistencia! ¿Crees que hubiera arriesgado la vida de esos chicos si no supiera que recibiría algo grande a cambio? Banner no es como creíamos…

―¿Y tú sí lo conoces, Clint?― interrumpe Phil tomando el brazo de Clint para moverlo, uno de los agentes que custodian la mansión había volteado a su dirección―. He hablando con él, no encuentro motivación alguna en sus acciones más que la misma que sus jefes: dinero. ¿Has olvidado que la tecnología que él ha creado ha matado a miles de inocentes? A gente como Banner no le importa que el mundo arda a su alrededor mientras su trasero esté cómodo―. Se calla un momento para ver la indecisión en los ojos azules de Clint Barton. Phil sabe que Clint es noble, demasiado, aunque intente ocultarlo detrás de la fiereza de sus acciones y palabras―. No quiero creer que te está manipulando, no lo creería de alguien como tú.

¿Manipularlo? Clint se estremece ante ese pensamiento. ¿Y si es así? Es decir, Bruce ha demostrado ser alguien con sentimientos y emociones, es bueno, lo sabe, lo siente. O tal vez sea un estratagema, un engaño… Banner es un hombre brillante, después de todo…. No, no puede ser. Clint niega con la cabeza.

―Eres tú el que no lo conoce, Phil. Necesito mantenerlo sano, y si no vas a ayudarme al menos, por la amistad que nos une, no me estorbes.

―¿Te gusta, cierto?― cuestiona Phil seriamente. Clint siente su corazón detenerse. Mira a Phil fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. Intenta negar con la cabeza, pero no puede―. ¿Creíste que no me había dado cuenta de cómo mirabas sus fotografías cuando planeamos llevarlo al refugio? Y ahora que lo tienes a tu alcance…― se interrumpe arrepintiéndose de sus palabras cuando ve el brillo apagado en esos ojos. Suspira cansando. Si hay algo bueno en todo este mundo de mierda es el amor, lo único que parece no querer extinguirse. Duda que Clint pueda ser correspondido, y no tanto por el hecho de que Banner esté casado (que ya es suficiente) sino porque no cree que sea diferente a como piensan. Aunque se ha equivocado antes. Y su cariño por Clint es muy grande―. Te ayudaré, pero si me entero de que Banner te ha traicionado, juro que le volaré los sesos. No puedo dejarte entrar, pero sí puedo hacerlo yo. ¿Dónde guarda la radiación?

Clint aprieta los labios para contener su sonrisa.

―Sería mejor si yo entrara, sé dónde está y…

―Clint, mira hacia allá: agentes que están dispuestos a matarte; policías que no dudarán en imitar a dichos agentes, y una mujer histérica que te arrancará los ojos con las uñas apenas te descuides. ¿Dónde guarda la radiación?

―Su laboratorio― responde Clint derrotado―. La segunda puerta a la derecha bajando las escaleras principales. Los frascos están en un dispositivo que se abre con un código― explica apresuradamente mientras saca un papel con el número y se lo entrega a Phil―. Trae todos los que puedas, de verdad está muy enfermo.

Phil Coulson asiente resignado.

―Mantente alejado de aquí. El rosal es un buen lugar, pero tienes espinas clavadas en los brazos. Trépate a un árbol y espera mi señal.

Clint sonríe y dispuesto a obedecer, ve cómo Phil se dirige a la mansión. Comprende entonces por qué creyó haberse enamorado de él tiempo atrás. Es un tipo genial. Sólo espera que sus sospechas no sean ciertas. No podría concebir que Bruce lo haya estado engañando, pero si al final resultara ser así, Phil no necesitaría volarle los sesos porque él mismo, Clint, lo haría.

**ooooo**

La estruendosa carcajada confunde a Bruce más de lo que esperaba. El comportamiento de Tony es tan extraño, no hostil, no tanto como cuando estuvo en sus manos en aquella apestosa alcantarilla, pero lo descoloca.

―¿Y por qué crees que te ayudaré a ti o a la _increíble_ Resistencia? Abre los ojos, Banner― habla Tony arrastrando las palabras― mira a tu alrededor. Ojo de Halcón no es sino un imbécil que cree que puede luchar contra SHIELD o HYDRA. ¿Para qué malgastarse en eso? Ellos mismos se están encargando de destruir el mundo, y acabarán, espero que sí, por aniquilarse entre ellos.

―Tal vez― responde Bruce estoico―, pero si estuvieras tan de acuerdo con esa idea, no hubieras irrumpido en el edificio de tu padre con tu armadura…. Sé que estás trabajando con la energía Arc-Reactor, la vi en ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te escondes convenientemente cerca de Industrias Stark? ¿Por qué no me mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad y ni siquiera le tocaste un pelo a Ojo de Halcón? ¿Por qué sabes sobre ellos?

Tony no lo mira, ha girado el rostro y apretado los dedos sobre el filo de la mesa de trabajo en la que están sentados, con los trastos sucios del desayuno que le sentó muy bien. Y está loco, sí, pero tiene sentimientos. Todavía los tiene. Sonríe entonces, una sonrisa maniática que asusta a Bruce un poco.

―No te creas tan importante, Banner. Si no te maté fue porque Ojo de Halcón no me lo permitió. Y él era el próximo.

―Mientes― dice Bruce ―. Todavía hay algo de cordura en ti, Tony. Todavía hay humanidad en tus ojos. Si tanto odias a Howard Stark, ayúdanos a contrarrestar todo lo que ha hecho (hemos hecho, piensa Bruce) junto a SHIELD.

―¿Vienes de un mundo paralelo?― pregunta Tony seriamente, tanto que la pregunta y el tono provocan en Bruce abrir los ojos con sorpresa… No estaba hablando en serio, ¿o sí?― ¿Desde cuándo te volviste el bueno del cuento? Estoy loco, pero mi memoria funciona, ¿sabes? Tú eres solamente un perro que mueve la cola al compás de Howard Stark, y ahora resulta que quieres ayudar a destruir lo que tú mismo ayudaste a crear. ¿Por qué el arrepentimiento?

―Quizá me he dado cuenta de estaba equivocado― responde Bruce decepcionado. Odia cuando alguien dice que él es una pésima persona; el dolor en su pecho ante esas acusaciones es lacerante. En su mundo es por Hulk que se siente culpable, aquí no necesita cambiar: es un monstruo, uno con su cara y su cuerpo.

―Pero yo no― dice Tony sintiendo otra vez esa sequedad en su boca, comienza a sentirse ansioso―. No me equivoco al no querer involucrarme en toda esa escoria. No me equivoco al permitir que el mundo se vaya al caño junto a todos nosotros. ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros? No pretendas ser un héroe, Banner. Estoy loco pero…

―¡Deja de decir que estás loco! ¡No lo estás! Eres un hombre con una inteligencia privilegiada, tienes en tus manos la posibilidad de ayudar a que este mundo no se vaya al caño― grita Bruce ya exasperado. Si las cosas siguen así, el que se volverá loco será él.

―¿Me dejarás en paz si te ayudo?― inquiere Tony sudando en frío, se siente mal. No está seguro de lo que dice, sus palabras salen atropelladas.

―Te ayudaré si tú me ayudas a mí, Tony― dice Bruce acercándose a su amigo, los síntomas están volviendo a aparecer.

―Quiero algo a cambio… dame licor, el que sea… por favor…

**ooooo**

Clint mira el viejo reloj de pulsera en su muñeca, Phil ha tardado demasiado. Está a punto de saltar de la rama alta que se le está encajando ya dolorosamente en la ingle, pero escucha movimiento de pronto y sus sentidos se ponen en alerta. Algo ha golpeado su rostro, una piedrita. Mira hacia abajo mientras su mano derecha vuela directa hacia el arma que tiene escondida en su muslo; no le gustan mucho las pistolas, pero ahora que no tiene flechas ni arco…

―Pareces mono allá arriba― dice Phil Coulson al fin. Clint baja la mirada y lo ve riéndose de él. Idiota. Se baja cuidadosamente del árbol y al fin aterriza en suelo, junto a su amigo.

―¿Los conseguiste?― se apresura a cuestionar.

Phil sonríe con autosuficiencia y abre su pulcro saco para mostrarle a Clint una hilera de frasquitos con líquido verde. El agente se quita la banda que los sostiene y la deposita en las manos de Clint.

―¿Acaso desconfías de mí, Ojo de Halcón?

Clint sonríe de nuevo y se guarda cuidadosamente la banda con los frasquitos con todo el cuidado del que es capaz.

―Debo irme― anuncia rápidamente, lleva mucho tiempo fuera del refugio y todo ha estado convenientemente tranquilo, lo que no es buena señal.

―No es por echarte, pero tienes razón. Estaré en el refugio en cuanto logre que Elizabeth Banner tome las cosas con calma. Al menos ahora sabe que su marido está a salvo, y el General Ross me está volviendo loco con sus amenazas…

―Cuando desperté en esta época me decepcioné demasiado, ¿saben?― una suave pero amenazante voz les interrumpe de pronto. Tanto Clint como Phil se giran apresuradamente hacia ella, con las pistolas en las manos―. Me dormí en medio de una guerra, despierto y el mundo no ha cambiado. Hay otra guerra, una peor. Cada día veo cómo el mundo cae, devastado, aniquilado… traicionado. Y la traición es algo que repudio, pensé que lo tenías claro Phil Coulson. ¿O debo llamarte… traidor?

El Capitán América está ahí, frente a ellos, con un gesto duro en su rostro. Su traje y su escudo relucen bajo los débiles rayos que el triste sol todavía les regala. Clint está dispuesto a todo, pero sabe que ese hombre podría hacerlo puré en un segundo. Mira de reojo a Phil, que tampoco ha soltado su arma.

―Capitán, no es lo que…

―¡Estoy cansado de las mentiras, Coulson!― exclama el hombre del traje brillante―. Mi deber es estar con el Gobierno, con SHIELD, con la justicia. Lo que menos esperaba de ti… ¿Estás con HYDRA? ¿Eres un espía para Cráneo Rojo?

Y la situación se desborda. Clint, desesperado, dispara rozándole una oreja al Capitán, no quiere herirlo (aunque está seguro de que una simple bala no le hará el mínimo daño). Sólo necesita distraerlo para largarse de ahí. Y lo logra, sólo lo justo para escuchar a Phil gritarle que huya, lo justo para echarse a correr con todas sus fuerzas, lo justo para ver de reojo cómo el escudo pasa a su lado, casi tirándolo. Escucha los pasos apresurados del Capitán, lo está persiguiendo y lo alcanzará. Pero Phil se interpone y taclea increíblemente al súper hombre. Clint quiere detenerse y ayudar a su amigo, pero un segundo grito por parte de Phil le ordena largarse. Los demás agentes que custodiaban la mansión han salido y es entonces que siente un doloroso ardor en el costado, y uno más en el brazo izquierdo. Pero no se detiene y logra escabullirse en un callejón sin salida. Conoce la ciudad perfectamente y aún con el lacerante dolor que le quema salta con todas sus fuerzas la pared de ladrillo. Cae del otro lado, jadeando y apretando con el brazo ileso los frascos que guarda en su chaqueta; no puede permitir que se rompan. La vida de Bruce depende de ellos.

Se levanta apresurado cuando escucha el alboroto al otro lado de la pared, y de pronto ve en el cielo un quinjet de SHIELD. ¡Mierda! Se muerde los labios y vuelve a correr, sabe que puede escabullirse, no es la primera vez que logra hacerlo, sólo que su resistencia se ve mermada por el dolor y la tibia sangre que ya resbala de su costado y su brazo, goteando y dejando un pequeño rastro. Dobla a la derecha para perderse. Phil, piensa en Phil… Lo han descubierto por su culpa. _¡Concéntrate! _se exige una vez ha entrado a otro callejón. La poca gente que se atreve a salir para conseguir víveres le mira asustada y comienzan a huir cuando escuchan los gritos, los disparos y el quinjet en los cielos.

Corre, corre todo lo que su fuerza le permite. Momentos después desacelera, los ha perdido. Ya no escucha nada más que el bombeo de su corazón. Está cerca del refugio. Debe llegar, debe lograrlo.

**ooooo**

Bruce prueba el líquido que Ayala le ha dado asegurándole que no tiene alcohol. La chica lo mira divertida ante su duda. Y sí, sabe bien, sabe a licor.

―¿Estás segura de que no tiene alcohol?

―Lo juro― dice ella sin dejar de sonreír―. Es licor de manzana y yo misma lo preparo. A veces necesitamos relajarnos, o eso es lo que asegura Ojo de Halcón.

Bruce devuelve la sonrisa. El licor de manzana estará bien para Tony, aunque está seguro de que no creerá que es licor de verdad. No importa, engañará a su cerebro, que es lo único que necesita. Piensa entonces en Ojo de Halcón, en Clint. Hace unos momentos escuchó que los chicos que habían ido a dejar el video habían vuelto sanos y salvos. Ahora falta Clint. Y para no preocuparse de más le agradece a la chica y marcha en dirección a la habitación dónde Tony yace intentando no arrancarse el cabello.

Su amigo, increíblemente, obedeció a sus palabras: está en la cama, apretando los ojos y los puños en la sábana. Bruce cierra la puerta tras él y se apresura a darle a Tony la botella, quien la arrebata de sus manos y bebe como si no hubiera mañana. Eructa descaradamente una vez que se ha terminado el contenido de la botella. Bruce cruza los dedos, no necesita reproches de alcohólico en estos momentos.

La ansiedad de Tony se toma vacaciones entonces. Abre los ojos y mira a Bruce, le sonríe.

―¿Mejor?― pregunta el científico.

―Sí…― responde Tony desviando la mirada. No es idiota, sabe que no ha bebido alcohol, pero lo que fuera que le había dado Banner le hizo sentir mejor. Y ahora recuerda que prometió algo que no quiere cumplir― Necesito salir de aquí. No puedo ayudarte a activar el Arc-Reactor sin mi herramienta, y estoy completamente seguro que tus niñitos exploradores no la tienen ni la pueden conseguir.

―Muy bien, iré contigo entonces― dice Bruce y Tony lo mira entrecerrando los ojos.

―¿No confías en mí, Banner?

―Definitivamente no.

Tony ríe otra vez, y no es esa risa maniática, es una cristalina, verdadera. Le recuerda a Bruce al Tony de su realidad. No evita la sonrisa en su rostro.

La puerta de la habitación es golpeada de repente, Bruce se apresura a abrirla. Es Parker, y no tiene buena cara.

―Ojo de Halcón ha regresado, pide verlo.

Y con esas palabras el chico Parker se aleja apresuradamente. Bruce no lo piensa dos veces y corre tras él. En pocos segundos distingue a varios chicos alrededor de Clint, que parece estarlos ahuyentando. Su tono de voz es muy duro. Cuando los chicos ven a Parker y al Doctor Banner se alejan, siempre fieles y obedientes a las órdenes de su líder.

Clint ve entonces a Bruce, lo ve doble. Está mareado y sin fuerzas. Le regala una sonrisa a pesar de todo mientras saca la banda con los frasquitos intactos de radiación. Pero Bruce no le presta atención a eso, sus ojos se clavan en el río de sangre que emana del costado de Clint; repara entonces en su brazo. Está herido. Parker, quien no se ha ido, se apresura a tomar los frascos. Bruce, por su parte, toma el brazo de Clint que no está lastimado y lo pasa sobre su hombro para que se apoyé en él.

―Vamos, podremos curarlo en mi habitación― dice Parker molesto. Bruce y Clint le siguen, el segundo cada vez más despacio.

―No salió como esperaba…― murmura Clint blanco como la leche.

Bruce gruñe y sigue caminando con esfuerzo. De pronto siente que el peso de Clint se aligera; mira al otro lado del castaño y ve los ojos color chocolate de Tony. Ha tomado a Clint por el otro brazo y lo está ayudando. Algo cálido le recorre el pecho cuando lo ve hacer eso, quizá no ha perdido del todo a Tony.

Logran al fin llegar a la habitación que, por lo que Bruce observa, no es sólo del chico Parker: hay varios camastros y hamacas. Dejan a Clint en el camastro más cercano, su respiración se está alentando.

―Trae lo que puedas para curarlo y hazlo rápido― ordena Bruce a Parker, éste lo mira enojado, pero no se niega. Sale rápidamente.

Bruce se apresura a despojar a Clint del chaleco y la playera, con ayuda de Tony. Son heridas de bala, y la del costado está alojada adentro. Se lleva una mano a la frente, esto no se ve bien. Clint intenta mantener los ojos abiertos, jadea en busca de un poco más de oxígeno.

―He sobrevivido a cosas peores― gime con esfuerzo―. No te preocupes, Bruce…

Pero sí que está preocupado. Bruce se sienta a su lado rogando porque Parker no tarde. Las heridas parecen ser no mortales, pero sí la pérdida de sangre, y la piel peligrosamente pálida de Clint se lo está diciendo a gritos. Tony se limita a sentarse en el camastro de a lado, mirando analíticamente a Ojo de Halcón y a Bruce Banner.

―Vas a estar bien― susurra Bruce acercándose al rostro de Clint para que éste lo escuche.

Clint traga en seco. Había sufrido variadas heridas antes, y siempre había tenido suerte. Quizá esta vez no la tenga, siente claramente las heridas, sobre todo la de su costado. Arde mucho. A lo mejor ya ha llegado su hora, está consciente de que ha perdido mucha sangre y no se necesita la mente brillante de Bruce para deducir que eso puede matarlo. Bruce…. Quizá sea su única y última oportunidad. Su rostro perfecto está tan cerca, puede ver la genuina preocupación en esos ojos, por él. Y ya no lo piensa más, su consciencia lo está abandonando, no tiene fuerza, pero con la poca que consigue canalizar, se acerca a esos labios... Y los besa.

Bruce olvida por un momento que está en otra realidad, porque ahora lo único que atiende su cerebro es el contacto sutil de los labios de Clint. Olvida también que el hombre que lo está besando no es el suyo. Corresponde al beso casi tímido del castaño, oprime sus labios en los ajenos.

―Ejem…

Bruce levanta la vista y vuelve a la realidad (a esa realidad), Tony acaba de carraspear y le hace una seña hacia la puerta. Parker está ahí, con vendas, agua, alcohol de curación y varias cosas más entre sus brazos. Y con fuego en sus ojos. Bruce vuelve la mirada a Clint, pero éste ya está inconsciente.

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ Gracias por acompañarme =) Ya tenemos al Capi en acción, a Tony, of course, a Phil (amo al agente y mañana estaré preparada con mis palomitas para ver Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D en la tele!) y seguramente en el próximo capítulo aparecerá... uno (o quizás dos) Asgardianos O.O ¡Oh! Y Clint ha besado a Brucie... pobrecito mío, lo hago sufrir mucho, ¿verdad?_

_Alex: Sí, cariño. Son ellos. A mí también me encanta la serie, y adoro a Peter ^^. Te adoro, gracias por comentar en cada capítulo._

_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!_


End file.
